Deep Love
by Dslayernitro
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have rescued Robin and are setting sail on Thousand Sunny. Luffy doesn't believe she's gotten the message and confronts her. He has a slip of tongue and admits a feeling much deeper than anyone thought he had. Most chapters will be rated T, some will be rated M with a warning.
1. A Love Revealed

Hello Everyone! I'm going to start with a LuRo story that may have a concrete ending. The Story will start after the Enie's Lobby Arc, with some obvious alterations for a LuRo pairing. With some additional ones that accompany Luffy constantly having someone he loves on board. Some chapters may include Lemons but I will give warning on those. Most will be fluffy stuff however as the collection of LuRo is limited. Please tell me what you think. I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

The waves crashed into the Thousand Sunny as the Straw Hat Pirates sailed from Water 7. Robin couldn't help from feeling as though the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She looked to her cr-…friends. The weight was put on them. Distributed among the most trusted group she had ever known. It was not an even spread however. The one who bore the most weight was…

"Yo! Robin!" Luffy yelled as he jumped from the group. He was anxious to talk with her more. The heartfelt talk they had barely scratched the surface to what needed to be said. She had been willing to throw her life away for them. To give it all up so they could continue their adventures.

"Why were you so stupid?" He asked her bluntly. Shocking the crew and enraging their pervert cook. He stared in rage and ran to kick Luffy's head off.

" **HOW DARE YOU INSULT ROBIN-CHWAN?!** " He yelled, being stopped midair by a combination of arms. Robin grabbed his ankles while Luffy held out his arm, letting the cook slam his chest into his palm.

Robin quickly apologized to the cook, saying she didn't want any interruption for this conversation. Luffy didn't say a word. He was too focused on his question.

"What makes me stupid, Captain-san?" She asked, voice a little shaky. They…he had gone through so much to get her back. Now he was insulting the one truly selfless act she had ever done. Discounting it as stupid.

"Why would you give yourself up for us? The Government was going to fight us anyway!" He yelled, shocking Robin. They would have eventually become enemies with the World Government anyway. Luffy's spirit was too powerful to every back down from the inevitable fights with them. But CP9 were a great threat as well. They would have fought them an-

Luffy grabbed her shoulders and stared in her eyes. She felt her heart flutter. She watched him fight Crocodile and Enel. A Warlord and a God had fallen from Luffy's power. Now Enie's Lobby along with CP9 was under his belt. She could see in his eyes something different now. They welled with tears as his grip tightened, not enough to hurt her, barely. "Luffy..?" She asked, scared. Everyone was stunned silent. Luffy had gotten Robin back. Why would he fight her through this now. And why would he burst into tears like this?

"What if we lost you?" He yelled at her. Rage and Despair filled him. The fight with Aokiji tore at his very soul. He couldn't protect her. Then she did this?! "Robin what would I do if I lost you?!" He yelled. One thought was present in the minds of everyone but Luffy.

'Did he say "I"?!'

Zoro, who usually remained stoic through Luffy's one on one public speeches was stunned. This was more than her being a crew member to him. It didn't take a genius to notice the change. But was it that serious?

Nami's jaw dropped. Luffy wanted her for himself? Luffy had fought to save her from that monster Arlong, but he stated she was his friend. That they were going to save her. That THEY couldn't leave without her. Nami couldn't help but feel a twinge in her chest. What made Robin so special to him?

Usopp couldn't breathe. Luffy was nuts but this was insane! Sanji's going to kill him just for choice of wording! He didn't want his captain to die like that after he just came back.

Sanji stared in anger from the ground after biting his cigarette in half. He was running at Luffy full speed when he was stopped on both fronts. His chest felt like it caved in as he hit Luffy's solid hand. NOW THIS?! The idiot captain was making a move on HIS _ROBIN-CHWAN_!

Chopper didn't really know what was going on…He just reacted like his friends. He may have been hanging out with them, but humans were still a mystery to him.

Franky hadn't known them all for too long, but wasn't certain of one thing. Luffy here hadn't made a move on any woman in his life. While that wasn't exactly what Luffy did, it's the closest he had ever come. He was a pretty selfish person at times, but Franky knew this was serious business for Luffy.

Robin was frozen solid. Luffy was staring into her soul. It felt like he was judging every action she had ever made. That anything that ever endangered her before they even met was making him angrier. She felt the pressure from his stare engulf her. She parted her mouth to speak, holding back what felt like thick foam. "Luffy…" She said, struggling to speak. The crew was stumbling back. Even Zoro as he gripped the railing. She looked back into his eyes, fighting the pressure. She acted out of instinct. Grabbing his shoulders and kissing him deeply. The pressure on them all ceased.

A new pressure crushed Sanji's chest however. As much as he wanted to **KICK THAT DUMB ASS CAPTAIN'S HEAD IN!** He took a deep breath. Looking with pure rage. Even the lovestruck Sanji saw that Robin kissed him. Which hurt all the worse.

Luffy could no longer feel anger towards Robin. He was feeling something…new. He didn't know what to do as her lips pressed to his. She wasn't exactly experienced. She had actually never kissed anyone…but she knew more than Luffy from just watching and reading. He instinctively wrapped her tightly in his arms. Letting her handle most of the actual action.

The kiss stopped slowly. Robin, who was overwhelmed with emotion, buried her head in the shoulder of her cute captain. He was staring in the distance as his rubber brain worked triple time. "I'm sorry, Luffy." She said, causing Luffy to look at her. "About scaring you back at the city…" She said with a little smirk. Not about to apologize for her first kiss.

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp had all passed out moments after they felt the pressure. It wasn't directed at them, but the power behind it coupled with their…lack of strength, made them pass out. The rest had to stare in shock. They just witnessed the smartest person on the ship make the dumbest move with the dumbest person.

Luffy only smiled now. He liked the kiss thing with Robin. It eased his mind. He had picked her up something called "Pride Bell" style and carried her to the kitchen. He would've defended from Sanji's attacks, but Robin wouldn't dare let him get close enough.

The new couple talked intently. Luffy had plenty of questions. What exactly did they just do? Could they do it again? Did this mean they were married?

The questions pissed off a certain blonde chef, who was held back by Zoro and Franky. They were spying on the two, not attacking them.

Robin giggled at his questions. They were so cute. He was able to take his mind off of food while in the kitchen over her. An impressive feat to say the least. She laid against his chest with a smile. Eager to answer. "That Luffy was a kiss. It's how two people…" Robin thought for a moment. She needed to stress how important this was. Else he may start kissing other crew members due to seemingly similar feelings. "It was to show how much we…" To Robin's shock, Luffy helped her out with this.

"Oh! That's what it was? Don't people who love each other do that?" Luffy asked with a confused look. He didn't make it sound like it was a wrong thing, which settled Robin.

"A kiss is what you do with…who you love most." She said. Realizing her words. They were heavy with truth. Her cold world hard a warm spot. Her friends. But in the center was a roaring fire, threatening to "kick the ass" of all the cold in her heart. That was Luffy. She looked at him, waiting for his response on her explanation.

Luffy was overjoyed. He stretched his head down and kissed her again. Not on the lips, but a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I'm so glad you feel that way too!"

Those words were the most powerful she had heard in years. That lasted for a few precious seconds.

"I love _you_ more than _anyone_." Luffy said, staring down at her. He couldn't question himself. Thinking of his friends, his Grandpa, Sabo, Ace… Luffy grasped that his love for Robin was different. Unique. He'd die for his friends or his family. He'd live for Robin.

Robin couldn't take it. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks as she rolled and buried her face in Luffy's chest. He may have just agreed to feel the same as her, but this. He said the words. He had known her for such a short amount of time yet… She was the most important. She couldn't do anything like that again. She couldn't be away from for a moment anymore.

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp had regained consciousness and spied with the others. They could hardly believe their ears, but Sanji dropping to the ground looking dead was a sign that what they were hearing was true.

"Robin-chwan…loves….shitty….captain." Sanji said, trying to comprehend his own words. They felt like five ton hammers hitting him in the face.

The rest of them weren't much better off. Away from the door as they all looked at each other. " _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!_ " Nami and Usopp yelled in unison. Chopper didn't get that upset. He loved many things after all.

The rest tried their best to cover what went down. The pressure that knocked them out. The kiss, which got some shocks until they remembered the statements. They heard yelling from an excited Luffy.

"Wait I have more questions. Please stop being cry happy for a minute." Luffy said, holding the weeping Robin tighter. He knew she wasn't sad, but she couldn't answer his other questions when she cried. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes dry.

"So, can we kiss agai-" Luffy asked, cut off by an eager Robin. He was pushed back and kissed by the all too excited lover. Luffy wanted to make it better for Robin, so he replicated what she did to him. Though after a minute he wanted to try something else. Sliding his rubber tongue into her mouth, wrestling with it. He didn't need anything to make this interesting, but a wrestling match with tongues? That was pretty cool.

Robin was caught by surprise. Luffy had no experience with kisses outside of a few times he saw it done between people. How did he know to do that? Robin soon stopped thinking as she started to wrestle him with her tongue. She didn't know how to feel. His rubber tongue gave him an advantage. Able to push, constrict, wrap, over power her tongue. She finally gave in as Luffy violated her mouth.

Sanji was outside. Violently kicking everything that wouldn't get Nami to kill him. He didn't have to energy to be lovey anymore. He wanted to destroy that captain, but even if he were out here he couldn't. Not only would Luffy kill him, since he nearly knocked him out with just anger, but it wasn't his fault. Of course he'd kick the crap out of him the moment he saw him, but more out of principle. If Luffy made Robin happy, he could restrain himself. This was his thought as he kicked empty barrel to nothing but shards.

The kiss was over, leaving them both breathless. Robin was holding herself back. She didn't want to break from this kiss. But she slowly realized what question was left.

"So are we married now?" He asked, innocently. Not grasping the concept.

Robin was shocked as she felt her body shut down in a key area. Her voice. She was about to tell him no, that's not what it meant. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Picturing Luffy in a suit, standing next to her in a wedding dress. She started to cry. If she said no, he might blow it off. After all, he was going to be the Pirate King. He might not be able to stop and get married if he thought it was unnecessary. It was her overly cautious side in play. "Well Luffy…"

* * *

(Okay everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! Sorry if it was a bit lovey dovey, but I did warn you! Feel free to give me suggestions and comments on my style. I still need to get used to the formatting after all. I'm not certain as to when the next chapter will be up, but I'm certain it will be in around a week.)


	2. No Changing His Mind

Hello again everyone! I decided to work on the next chapter today because I was free. Feel free to comment, of course, and leave your opinions. Nothing has changed since yesterday as once again, I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath as she looked at Luffy. Her chance had presented itself. Luffy thought they were married. Wedding bells went through her head as she looked at him. His smile unwavering. "No…that doesn't mean we're married." The words hurt. She wanted to scream yes. That they would be together forever. That she would always be with him.

"Awww. But I wanted to be married!" He cried, annoyed. Shanks had told him how he wanted a wife. That it was too dangerous, or that she would tie him down. But he still wish he could find someone strong enough to be with him. So he wouldn't constantly be scared for her. Luffy remembered back.

* * *

"Yo! Shanks! Why are you laughing?!" Luffy yelled in annoyance at Red Haired Shanks. He laughed and tried not to spit out his sake. Shanks was telling Luffy how he was an eligible bachelor who couldn't be tied down. He had put up a strong front for Luffy at times. Luffy asked if he was married, since he had been tied up before.

"Oh Luffy! That's priceless!" Shanks said, holding his side. He stopped and look at Luffy, staring back angrily at him. "I'm saying I haven't been lucky enough to find a nice woman." He said, looking at Makino, wanting to avoid her wrath. The woman could be terrifying if she thought someone would hurt Luffy. Bad advice counted.

"Oh…Well I'm going to be better than you, Shanks! I'm going to marry someone awesome!" Luffy declared. He didn't like girls that much. He liked meat, adventures, and fun. But if this wife chick could help he'd like that.

Shanks gritted his teeth as his crew mocked him. "Haha! I bet he gets married before you Shanks!" He heard, looking back to see who he heard another laugh.

"Shishishi! I bet she'll be the prettiest woman _ever!_ " Luffy yelled confidently.

Makino smiled at him. A woman to keep him happy would be amazing for Luffy…when he was older.

* * *

Robin looked at Luffy with shock. He wanted to get married? He was so adamant about becoming the Pirate King. The most powerful man in the world. Would he put it on hold? A heavy feeling bore down. He wouldn't put it on hold… It would be a part of it. She smiled lightly. Why did she think he would slow down for a second?

The rest of the crew had had enough. They barged in, leaving an angry cook to practice his kicks. Legs catching on fire as he yelled in anger. Nami was smart enough to close the door to deter the yells.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT?!** " Nami and Usopp yelled as they hit Luffy on the head. Leaving whelps as he ran in circles to avoid it. "You can't just get…"

Robin interjected with her hands. Getting up and walking to them instead of growing more. This message needed to be delivered more…personally. She covered their mouths and turned them around. She had a sweet smile, but her eyes told a different story. She stared them both down with immense amounts of fury. They were about to tell Luffy he couldn't marry her. That was a big mistake.

The pressure on them both was different. It wasn't like Luffy's life crushing presence. It was pure anger from a woman who could kill them both with a strong enough thought. They were approaching dangerous territory. Threatening her future with Luffy.

Franky was not feeling Super! First his new captain made three crewmates faint with his existence. That was terrifying, sure, but he could deal with it. Now he was talking about marrying this Demon of a woman. His opinion didn't come from her past, but from the present. She was about to break apart those two for getting angry at Luffy. Which was something he noticed happened a lot.

Zoro was more shocked by Luffy's response than Robin's. She was good at killing, so threatening to kill would be something else she was good at. But Luffy, he wanted to marry her. He thought Luffy would only ever be serious about being Pirate King, and his friends. He watched Luffy recovering from the whelps, face puffed and bruised as he looked over at his, well, fiancé. He was getting a love look as he stared past his swelled cheeks and at Robin. He was serious alright. He only looked at meat the same way. Zoro walked out of the room when he compared Luffy eating meat to marrying Robin. He didn't want anyone to see the embarrassment on his face.

Chopper was off by himself, watching the room and making sure Sanji didn't hurt himself. He wouldn't speak to him so Chopper let him vent his anger. He didn't really know what this marriage thing was, or why everyone was upset. He just wanted everyone to be happy again. He knew that Luffy and Robin loved each other though. Maybe that meant they loved each other a lot? Like, Luffy sharing food a lot. He thought he had about got it…Luffy better treat Robin right. She was the nicest to Chopper after all. As Nami and Usopp ran out of the room Chopper laughed and thought to himself. 'Luffy will, he's the best after all.'

* * *

Luffy and Robin asked for some privacy. Real privacy. Franky left and stopped everyone from getting near the door. Too scared of the true "Power Couple" to be close enough to hear.

"Luffy…You don't _have_ to marry me because of the kiss." Robin finally said after sitting in silence. She had gotten so worked up at his comment and now she could finally think. Luffy may have wanted to be married. But that didn't mean he wanted to get married. They had no real ability to. No priest or church to do a ceremony. They didn't even know where the next island was.

"Shishishi! I know that!" 'He knew that?' "But I _want_ to get married!" He said. Holding Robin's hands. They were soft to the touch, despite how much they scared Nami and Usopp. A lone thought crept up, he knew she would have a bad feeling. "I _want_ to marry _you,_ Robin."

The crew had gathered around after whelps healed, fears dissipated, anger cooled, and embarrassment died. Luffy and Robin had an announcement.

"We're going back to Water 7!" He yelled to his crew. "Robin and I are getting married!"

* * *

(Here you have it, Chapter 2! I know things seem to move a bit fast. But Luffy doesn't exactly take things slow. The chapter is a bit shorter than my first but the next one will be a little longer. I didn't really plan on posting this one, but I thought I should give you a bigger teaser! :P But seriously, I enjoy writing this pairing and this makes the third time I've rewrote this follow up chapter. But anyway, you're all invited to the wedding!)


	3. The Big Day is Coming

Hello again everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far. This chapter was split into two because of exceeding length. But fret not. It is still longer than both others. If this can get a good number of views and reviews I will post the second half by the end of tomorrow. Otherwise my breakthrough weekend will end, and you will get part two next week. My plan to fool the government did not work as planned. So, I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

The crew could only stare in horror as they sailed back in the direction of Water 7. After everything that happened. Nearly being killed, Usopp leaving, the "Betrayal", everything. They were going right back.

Luffy and Robin were the only calm ones on the ship. Robin enjoyed her usual spot on a lawn chair on the deck. She was happy to have kept it, she had broken it in just right to lay there and read. She heard a loud crash and tried to ignore it. Though when she heard Luffy's voice, she had to listen in from afar.

* * *

"Luffy. We keep going over this…I'm your best man!" Usopp yelled in anger at Luffy, trying to convince him to change his mind. Though everyone was in shock, they had gotten over it quickly enough. It wasn't every day your captain got married after all. Franky, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro were all in their quarters with Luffy, who told them Zoro would be his best man. One of the only things he knew about actual weddings.

"Just give it up, Usopp. He obviously knows I'm the best." Zoro said proudly, a smug grin forming on his face. He heard the distinct scream of "Lead Star!" as Usopp shot him out of anger. Since everyone seems to call out their attacks, and this one was ranged, Zoro simply moved his head and stared down Usopp.

"Sorry Usopp, I can't have you pulling pranks at the marriage place!" Luffy defended his position. He may have been a little angry still, but that was the main reason. Zoro could at least keep things going smoothly. He didn't want anything to mess up his big day.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he stared at Luffy. The rubber idiot had one of the most beautiful girls on the planet and he didn't know you get married at a CHURCH! It infuriated him to no end. He tried to bury the anger with a new thought. "We need to throw you a Bachelor Party Luffy!" He yelled in happiness. The picture of strippers all over him while the others just got drunk filled his head. That would cheer him up.

"What's that?" Luffy asked with his head cocked to the side.

* * *

Robin giggled from her chair as she listened in. She knew that being the only other woman in the crew, Nami would undoubtedly try to throw her one. Mainly because she overheard talking to herself about it. She started to think of how that would be. Her and Nami, dancing around with barely dressed strange men. She couldn't help but laugh at the prospect. Those men were suppose to be temptations compared to Luffy? He had saved her life many times over, had an amazingly infectious personality, and…Well no matter what those "Professionals" had, Luffy was a rubber man…

* * *

"You don't know what a bachelor party is?!" The men yelled in unison before hitting the floor with a thud. Sanji jumped up to grab Luffy by the shoulders.

"It's a beautiful night filled with drinking, girls, girls, gir.." Before he could finish Zoro slapped him upside the head.

After a quick shouting match filled with death threats, Zoro interjected. "Look, that may be what a typical guy would want but…" He looked at Luffy, trying to not make it sound bad on his captain. "Luffy wouldn't even notice other women. If he did, Dartboard Brow here would've been killed while in competition with him." He said, happy to get an insult in there.

Before Sanji could threaten Zoro's life, he heard the truth in his words. Luffy didn't have a thing for women. Hell he may not even be straight. He just loves Robin. Which means… "I get all the beautiful ladies than!" Sanji cheered, eyes turning to hearts before he felt a fist connect with his head. He was sent flying across the room as the others followed the stretched hand back to their captain.

Luffy stared at Sanji as he flew. Eyes hidden by the shade of his Straw Hat. He could feel an anger flood him as he heard Sanji's stupid comment. He looked to see his crew's shocked face. Scared he'd assault one of them like that. He looked as Sanji lay in pain. "Robin is the _most beautiful._ You don't get her."

They called for Chopper, who carried Sanji into the Medbay Franky had built on their new ship. He was bleeding and Chopper was worried his skull was cracked. The rest of the men made a note to not make a comment about Robin ever again, as Luffy didn't put much force behind that Fist of Anger of his.

"Umm. Listen Luffy. I may know just the thing." Franky said as he rubbed his head. Hoping to come up with a good idea. He didn't have much input on this whole thing besides the location of a church that would do wedding ceremonies for pirates. For a greater fee than usual to get The World Government to acknowledge such a "Disgrace" to the title of marriage. Everyone should be allowed to love. He still wanted to be a bigger part of the special occasion. "Rather than indulge in lustful feelings. We could go for more violent ones!" He yelled in excitement, knowing Luffy would match it. "Drinking contests, Eating contests, Fig…If you can hold back a bit, Fights! No need to kill anyone in a little brawl." He called some events he knew out. Getting approving looks.

"Franky! You're the coolest!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up. He gave Franky a hug for coming up with a better idea than a bunch of girls.

"Great. Now that that's settled…Luffy. You need to write vows." Zoro said. He was looking forward to drinking the entire island under the table, but it was his duty to make sure this went well for them.

"What're vows?" Luffy asked, head cocking once more.

* * *

Robin took the ear off the wall as she heard it. If they talked out loud she would hear it and ruin the surprise. The loud thud however told her it would be fine. They would teach him.

She walked to Nami, who was begrudgingly sailing back to Water 7. Robin leaned against the railing beside her as she, well, navigated. "What's wrong, Miss Navigator?" Robin asked her. She had a few suspicions, but wanted a true answer.

"We're going to get killed. We just escaped this place now we're sailing right back for…" Nami stopped herself, knowing better than to say anything bad now. "I'm just scared Robin… _Luffy's_ the _Son_ of _Dragon_ and he just declared _War_ on the _World!_ " Nami yelled back, angry and afraid.

"Is that so? Hmm. Looks like we'll be destroying the world than." Robin replied with a smile as she stared forward. This wasn't a typical morbid joke of hers. "It'll be fun to do that with Luffy. I believe we could get most of them."

Nami was shaking a bit. Robin had fought so hard to save the crew, now she was talking about destroying the world with Luffy? "But, you tried so hard to make sure we didn't fight the World! What happened?!"

"He loved me." She responded. Eyes watering. "I loved him from the moment he saved me. Gave me a reason to live. Gave me a home, a family." The tears were no longer held back by her eyes. Cascading down her smooth cheek. "He wouldn't let me die no matter what. Fighting any and everyone who got between us." She was relying on the railing now, knees too weak. "Even if it killed him. He wouldn't let anyone.."

Nami hugged her tightly. Letting her cry into her shoulder as she thought about Luffy. She couldn't say how Luffy did the same for her. It was different. Robin was in the last breath when he saved her. She was staring death in the face. Luffy kicked death's ass and dragged her away.

"I was so stupid to think I could save you." Robin cried into Nami's shoulder. Scaring her momentarily. "Luffy's going to fight the World every step of the way…" She said, her tears starting to cease. "So I want to be with Luffy when he destroys it. Because if the World ever gets in our way. He'll burn it all down."

* * *

"Yo! Zoro! I think I'm done!" Luffy called out to Zoro, who had fallen asleep with everyone else. Somehow only he woke up from the shout. He zombie walked his way to Luffy, asking to see.

"Shishishi! No way! That would ruin it! Now make toast for the big day!" He yelled to Zoro. Putting the paper in his pocket. Zoro sighed and started walking to the kitchen. It had taken Luffy all damn day to write those vows. It must've been hard for him to think of expressing his feelings and thoughts into words…Why the hell did he want toast?! It was dark out! Zoro simply sighed as he got out the bread. Dropping it all as he realized what Luffy meant. **HE HADN'T WRITTEN HIS BEST MAN TOAST FOR THE WEDDING!**

The Thousand Sunny docked back in Water 7 the following morning. Surprisingly, no marine ships had awaited them. Nami started to ponder it when she realized. They would never expect them to come right back! This was genius!

She rushed to wake everyone up. Zoro did not need the wakeup call however. He was staring at a piece of paper with a few words written on it. The only thing she saw was "When I met Luffy" written at the top. Poor moron.

Sanji cooked breakfast for everyone as best he could. He felt like a balloon as strong as steel was being inflated in his head. Shit captain being so damn defensive of Robin. He wouldn't dare call her Robin-chwan anymore. Anything that hinted lovey towards her fired Luffy into a frenzy. He set all the meals down, popping the pills Chopper gave him to ease the pain. A few more than prescribed, but he wouldn't tell.

After the breakfast, they all discussed how it would play out. Franky, Luffy, and Robin would go to the church and set a date for the wedding. Nami and Chopper would go dress shopping, after have been given Robin's measurements. Zoro and Usopp would go to get suits. Sanji would stay and recover on the ship. Even injured he could take most marines or thugs that may stupidly attack head on.

* * *

Frank, Luffy, and Robin had arrived at the church. It was rather extravagant for its relatively small size. The money received from pirates eager to wed let it grow in appearance if not in stature.

"The place is beautiful." Robin said as she looked around. Nothing was particularly valuable due to the clientele, but it looked amazing with marble pillars and rare flowers.

Luffy couldn't help but notice the stained glass windows detected famous pirate couples rather than stuff on other church windows. It made him feel excited to think he'd be remembered as The Pirate King, alongside Pirate Queen Robin.

Franky had a quick talk with the priest. Calling in a few favors from when he protected the place. He may have hated the World Government, but he wouldn't let a priest or a church get destroyed over it. Even if it did work with the government in a way.

"Okay guys. Super! News. The priest has agreed to have a free ceremony for us for the favors I've done." He said, feeling better and better. "Though…to do that he needs an empty day picked. Like, now." He said as he stepped away. Letting the preach approach.

He was an old man, very old. Luffy thought he looked like an Owl. He had giant glasses to let him see, his back was always bent forward, and he was wrinkled. He wore a robe that disgusted all threw of the crew. Though only Luffy would show it. It was a mix of the normal religious symbols and the world government logo.

"Now, Franklin here has told me of your…situation." He said with a sigh. Pissing Franky off for calling him Franklin. That wasn't even his name after the name change! Gah!

"You have declared war on the Government. But…" He had a small smile on his face. "Getting married can soften some of the higher ups." He spoke like he knew them. "I can only do this once for free. I'm dipping into the reserve funds for this." He darted his eyes to Franky. Those favors sure do cost. "But, should either of you ever give up this nonsense pirating…" He said, hoping to avoid the hit. "Paying your bounty in full a few times over will take them off your radar…Even you, Devil of Ohara."

Robin was shocked by that. The World would never give up their hunt. She knew secrets they had destroyed islands for. Why would this ever slow them down? It had to be a trick to get them to surrender one day. That wouldn't happen.

"I know you're skeptical. But the world Government believes anyone who gets married through these churches is redeemable. It's a risk to come here. If they wanted, they could arrest every pirate as they left. But never have. When you have someone you love that dearly at your side, they won't fight you as hard. They know you'll fight back." He said, trying to get them to reason.

Luffy had stopped frowning. Stopped smiling. He just looked at Robin, hope filling her eyes. Luffy started thinking of what Shanks had said. Tying you down…Would Robin give up adventuring if they got married?

Robin smiled as she looked at the man. "If that's true…then. Maybe someday. After my love becomes the Pirate King." She said, a tear falling down. This shocked the priest and Franky. A terrified shock from the priest, a happy one from Franky.

The priest remembered back many years ago to a woman who said something similar. He tried to think back to if she and the man had gotten married. Though it was hard to remember such things now, memorable though they were.

Luffy only smiled and grab Robin. Giving her a big kiss as they started to walk with it. Pressing against the marble pillar as he wouldn't relent. He could tell he was getting better. Sanji gave him some book that detailed it. Though it had lots of parts blacked out for some reason…He couldn't think anymore as he felt something hit his head.

"This isn't the time for this!" He exclaimed as he hit Luffy with his cane. Causing him to pull away and scratch his head. He watched as Luffy defending himself by saying. "Awww. But I _like_ kissing Robin!" Causing the young girl beside him to blush.

"Well you two have to wait for two days! No fancy decorating to be done, but I know how you kids are with your pre-wedding parties." The man grumbled as he walked away. Not letting them pick the date anymore.

* * *

Since the trip to the church had taken up less time than expected, Robin went in search of Nami. Franky and Luffy went in search of Usopp and Zoro. Wanting to make sure they had fitting suits.

Robin strolled down the street, happy she no longer had a threat in the city. She slowed her walk as she noticed a shop not far from where Nami said she would buy the dresses. Walking in she could help but feel her cheeks turn red. She had never been in a lingerie store, despite the skimpiness of some outfits she'd worn.

Franky was dragging Luffy as he ran. He knew the city by heart and knew what store they'd be getting their suits. Despite being a band of thugs, the Franky Family had done good by enough residents to earn some favors. Seeing as he wouldn't need to get married anytime soon, and he definitely didn't picture wearing a suit for any other occasion, he wanted to cash some in.

"We're here." He said as he walked in with Luffy. Telling him to behave. His favor would go out the window if Luffy destroyed the place. He was surprised by Luffy's restraint. Robin really had put a leash on the beast. His nose bled before he slapped himself out of it, not wanting Luffy to see his thoughts. A true fear since he willed people to unconsciousness and knocked the cook out with one punch.

The two were not surprised to see them. Asking them to come over and try on suits. They did so, Luffy with glee. It lifted everyone's spirit to see their captain so happy. Luffy even asked for a hat to wear. Saying that "Robin is too special to share a hat." Though it was a bit too late to change it. Besides, the Straw Hat was mark for the world to see him become the greatest.

* * *

Robin rushed to the dress store with a bag in hand. She hid it inside another from a nearby stand. She couldn't believe she bought that! A tight black leather corset, which she tried on. A garter belt with garters to match, that had little bows. Fishnet stockings. Purple lace panties she couldn't believe could be called panties. Even new heels to match the ensemble. She briefly considered going for more of a dominatrix look, but didn't want to scare her love for their first time.

She set it down in the changing room she guarded as she looked at all the gorgeous dresses. She held Nami by the arm as she looked. Trying to think which she'd look best in. Robin could typically think rationally but she didn't have long, and she'd remember her wedding day for as long as she lived.

Nami tried to calm her down, but she was nervous too. It was hard to find a good orange dress…Their levels may have not been the same but they were both worried about the same thing. She at least found Robin a little something, though she was hiding it in case she couldn't find anything better. Robin's favorite color may have been black, but the best she could do was purple with what was offered.

Chopper sighed as he sat in the room Robin told him to. He wished he could be back on the ship. He didn't like this place anymore. He saw the bag from the candy store down the street that Robin had set in there. Surely she wouldn't mind if he had one. He was guarding her things after all!

* * *

Luffy waved at the man as he walked out with his suit in some bag thingy. He wasn't allowed to wear it out like he wanted. Though that wasn't the worst part. He couldn't see Robin.

"We told you, Luffy. We're going to this place for your bachelor party. We're going to stay all night and probably most of tomorrow. You can say you'll have fun and be safe and all that crap but only in a note. No staying with her!" Zoro argued as he responded to Luffy's "But Whyyyyy" again. He wanted to hit him, but Robin would tear him several new ones if he did.

* * *

Robin could feel her entire face turn crimson as she saw Chopper pull out her panties. He looked at them curiously. Trying to figure out what they were. She snatched them away and tried to hide them back before…

"Robin…this store doesn't sell underwear." She heard from Nami. The tone was so wrong. She thought it would be followed by Nami calling her naughty. "So, any reason why you snuck in a thong?" Nami asked with a giggle. Sending chopper to go to the store for actual candy. Enough to "Forget what he saw."

Robin only blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. Turning and hiding the bag. "Well umm… Miss Navigator I…" It didn't work for a second.

"You _perv!_ " Nami called as she lightly hit her shoulder. Making Robin turn away from her. "Let me see!"


	4. Night Out

Hello everyone! I have received a few comments about the Robin being OOC. I totally agree with these. Especially since this chapter contains Dark!Luffy However, what's happening is different on the entire crew. I will try my best to mirror the perceived reactions of all the crew. Though from this point onwards, expect some OOC This chapter was split once again to avoid overcrowding. As I will be putting most chapters at around the 2-3k length. A few OC's in this chapter. Don't worry, you'll hate them like Luffy. Eiichiro Oda still owns One Piece, so there's that.

* * *

Franky led the rest of his friends, including the now better Sanji, to the coliseum like building. Walking in, they couldn't believe they hadn't been here before! There were drinking or eating contests at every table. A section with "Live Girls". A fighting pit, as well as a target gallery. It was amazing!

Luffy and Zoro were staring at each other. Looking at the two contests and the fighting pit. They both thought to how they ended up after various events. "Fight then Eat/Drink" They said in unison, only the challenge changing. Zoro didn't really get drunk, but it slowed his reflexes enough to annoy him. Luffy didn't think he'd need Gear Second for any enemy thrown at him, so he didn't want to go into the fight overweight.

Sanji dashed immediately towards the girls. Hoping to take his mind off the horror story that was reality. He needed ladies! Beautiful Ladies! He recoiled as he thought it, half expecting a fist to fly after him for his thoughts. He swore it turned black from the speed it hit him!

Usopp was already at the firing range. Claiming to be the captain of an army of Ten Thousand Men! Though this was quickly crushed by a passing Luffy and Zoro, who boosted his spirits by saying he was the best sniper in the world instead.

Luffy and Zoro inquired about any two vs. however man, matches at the little booth. They were told the fights were typically one on one, though sometimes pirates send their crew in up to a hundred at a time if fighting a strong opponent who agrees to no death. They smiled at each other. Two versus Two-Hundred? Easy enough.

Franky was content to sit and watch. The Captain and Swordsman made a deadly pair he didn't want to disturb. Besides, the use of guns wasn't allowed. He sipped cola and watched. His new Family was just as bonkers as his last one.

Though most of the time they were fighting alone, taking on whoever came at them, they were a devilish pair. People were talking about how dozens at a time were falling from single attacks. The Straw Hats frowned, they thought it was better than that.

After two hundred defeated grunts, the Captains stormed in to the fight. Pissed that their crews lost to only two opponents. One was some twig of a man who reminded Luffy of a light post. The other was a man, who while better proportioned, was about stomach high. They caused both Straw Hats to laugh immensely.

Franky watched a little more closely now. He didn't expect the captains to defend their crew's honor. Then he heard something that made his cyborg skin crawl. This was no longer a brawl.

* * *

"You think you can get away with this you two bastards!" The skinny man yelled in anger. Body dripping with something that smelled like fuel. The other short man smiled as he ran close to Luffy. Seeing a wedding ring. "What do you say, Jackie? Beat them up? This one seems to be married!" Hato called to Jackie. "Yeah! Then we'll find that _wife_ of his and show her how _real pirates_ act! That'll teach them to mess with us!" He called back to the foot stool man. Zoro quickly backed away. Earning a smirk from them both.

"Ha! They're scared already!" The light post man named Jackie called back. "Look at him, Hato! He's running away!" Zoro was scared, but not of the two idiots who just pissed off a devil.

"We're Jackie and Hato! Feared pirates of the Fire Starter Pirates!" Jackie yelled, not noticing the murderous intent seeping from the Straw Hat wearing stranger.

"Hey! We said we wer-" Hato tried to say, before a hand grabbed his throat. He stared at the boy in front of him. Despair flooded his body as he saw the boy's face. His eyes were turning blood red. He was a true _Devil!_

Luffy wordlessly drew his right fist back. Staring the short man in the eyes as he felt himself beating him. His being was crushing the man before his fist could even draw back. He was going to kill them both for that threat.

Zoro rushed out of the pit, grabbing Franky as he rushed to the booth master or whatever her title was. He needed to change the rules, now! "Listen! Lady! We need this changed to a killable fight now!" Zoro yelled in desperation. If Luffy broke the rules, the entire place would attack. And Luffy would most likely stomp it all to the ground the second they tried. She looked at him, then the paperwork. She looked over at the pit, not paying any mind to the actual fight. "They jumped in without doing the paperwork. _Fair game._ "

Luffy stared into the eyes of the short bastard. Foam was pouring from his mouth. But he was still conscious. Luffy smiled as he prepared the punch. " **DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN MY ROBIN!** " Were the last words the man ever heard.

Jackie was on the floor in panic. The Yang to his Yin just…just…had his head caved in! Jackie was a Fuel Fuel Logia, able to turn his body into flammable liquids. Hato had speed, able to ignite the gas by running or hitting whatever it was on at high speeds. He was useless now! Jackie tried to stand, legs weak from the feeling of a thousand punches all over his body. He was a Logia, he told himself. Even if he was useless to actually hurt him without Hato, he still couldn't be hurt!

Luffy dropped the lifeless foot stool on the ground. Walking over to the light post. His only thoughts were Payback. Revenge. True VENGEANCE! He wouldn't dare let anyone threaten Robin like that! His fist was clenched as he kneeled down. Pumping blood throughout his body, he became pink in hue. The blood inside him boiling from pressure, speed, and rage. It was unnecessary for someone that weak, but he wasn't fighting him. He was fighting everyone who would dare hurt her.

The crowd watching, at least those still conscious, were mortified. This went from an amazing duel of unfathomable odds, to a slaughter committed by some _monster!_

Usopp watched in fear at the sight. He was a bit more resistant, and he would never hurt Robin, so he felt safer knowing this kind of wrath would never be directed at him. Though he wanted to puke at the thought that Luffy could have done that during their fight. Luffy really did go easy on him…

Sanji had left the ladies behind to watch the fight. They had all passed out, which freaked him out, and he needed to see something else. He was by Franky and Zoro as he watched what happened. He had never seen Luffy kill before. He had plenty of opportunity and reason. But this? The man had died in one punch and he was barely able to move, but he knew that must have been the most terrifying moment of his life. He sighed in relief as he thought that Robin would always have a protector. And Sanji would be adding Luffy as a possibility of death as he thought to the light punch he had escaped from Luffy with.

Zoro was relieved. He had killed before, he would kill again. But his captain was able to do it without the entire island trying to kill him back. That was good. It wouldn't ruin the wedding. He had to wonder what would be more terrifying. Luffy right now, or Robin if her wedding was ruined. He didn't want to think about it.

Franky was shocked. Luffy killed Quick Foot Hato in a single punch! Those two were dangerous. Known to burn enemy ships with all their crews still on them. If they were lucky they drowned in the water or burned alive. No good tales existed for those who were captured. They wouldn't be missed by anyone, but still. The thing Luffy did was back too. Knocking out half the coliseum with his anger alone. It was a terrifying weapon he doubted Luffy knew he was using. He thought of how Hato must have gotten some mercy out of it. He was after all the one who merely talked a big game. He was 'too quick' for his own good. Jackie however…Franky hoped Luffy hurt him for what he'd done.

Jackie was terrified as he look around. The rims on the sunken pit were covered with sea prism stone, meant to prevent escape or intervention from most devil fruit users. Jackie was one of them. His logia form could only let him travel up as far as his fuel could reach. Which, from experience, was too low. He watched the devil approach and froze. As long as the guy tired himself out, he could kill him by drowning him is fuel!

Luffy walked slowly towards the man, despite having gone Gear Second. He was looking him over. Thinking how to hurt him. Luffy fought before, but this would be no fight. He would hurt him. He would break every bone. Tear ever muscle. Beat every square inch of this worthless coward into A POOL OF BLOOD!

Jackie stood firm, reassured of himself that he would live and find another fire starting companion. "Go ahead boy, hit!"

Luffy obliged, hitting the light post man's legs repeatedly. Breaking them both to everyone's surprise but his own. He fell backwards and cried. Yelling out. "Ahhh! How?!"

Franky too, was shocked. He saw that Sanji and Zoro weren't surprised. He wanted to fix that quickly, so they knew what Luffy just did. "Guys. Jackie…is a logia." Franky proclaimed. It took a moment before they got it.

"A _LOGIA?!_ HOW DID HE HIT HIM?!"

Luffy's fist were black, but caked in blood. He was walking slowly to the man who lay on the floor. Eyes a burning red.

"I _really_ , _REALLY_ wanted to _HIT YOU!_ " Luffy yelled, sending another black fist to the man's stomach. He felt something burst under the impact and smiled. He wanted this man to hurt.

Jackie cried out in pain as he felt some organ bust. He coughed up blood and looked at the devil. "Please…Mercy." He begged, knowing he couldn't win. The monster could hit him through his Logia form. He was defenseless.

Something burned inside Luffy. He heard a voice. Robin's voice, inside his mind. The threat burned hotter. What he'd do to her if Luffy wasn't able to stop him. He took off his hat and tossed it far away. It would be stained if it stayed on.

He stood over the man who pleaded. Begged. Bartered. Anything to avoid what would happen next. It only enraged Luffy more. He picked him up by the collar with one hand. Staring into his eyes, but not using whatever knocked the other guy out. He wanted to avoid him going unconscious.

"Is that what _she_ would've said?" Luffy asked in a horrifyingly calm but loud voice.

Zoro filled with disgust as he remembered the comment the guy made. Knowing what kind of "Pirate" he didn't want to be.

Sanji filled with hate. He wanted to kick this guy down the fucking bedrock! But he knew Luffy would do much worse. Plus this way, he could watch.

Usopp was scared. Was this what a pirate was? Someone who would do that to a woman? Was that why people called his father scum? What would Kaya do if she thought Usopp would become like him?

The crowd was now fully awake to watch the show, more or less ignoring what happened. They missed the punches connecting to his legs, but knew the kid hit him. At the comment they knew what was coming next. He may very well deserve it.

Jackie could not have been more horrified. He had threatened the Devil's wife. Incurring his full wrath. He watched as he drew his arm back, coiling it as he did. He hoped he could die from fear first.

Luffy was beyond anger. He was going to hit this man for everything he had done and would do. He was this man's Judge and Executioner. Once Luffy hit the wall on the far end of the pit he yelled, a blood curdling yell like no one had heard. Not even his crew. They stared at their captain like he wasn't even Luffy anymore. Like he wasn't even human.

" **GUM GUM KINTAMA RIFLE!** " Was yelled so loud, with such anger, that it was heard throughout the island. So were the screams of Jackie.

His manhood was utterly destroyed. Removed by the black fist of the Rubber Devil. He had felt every iota of pain. But something wouldn't let him pass out. This evil monster who willed everyone else to faint, was willing him conscious! This was hell!

Silence fell upon everyone. Burn Mark Jackie could never hurt another woman again. There was a cheer that everyone but Jackie and the Monster heard. Both too engrossed each other.

Luffy pushed him back to the floor. He deserved more pain, but needed to be ended. This man would harbor more anger than anyone in the world if he survived. Luffy couldn't risk it. He jumped in the air and drew back his arms. Letting out another yell.

"GUM GUM JET GATLING!" These were the last words heard by Burn Mark Jackie.

Luffy left the arena with a smile. He had wiped scum off the face of the planet. He looked down at his hand. He ring was miraculously clean. He smiled, thinking back to his Grandpa.

* * *

"Luffy! I thought you could use this!" Garp yelled to his grandson. Luffy defended, thinking it would be a 'Fist of Love'. To Luffy's surprise, he pulled out a tiny box. "Luffy. I know you probably don't think about marriage. But you're becoming a man. A man with great luck! You're my grandson after all!" Garp yelled, confident his name alone could get him a lady. He saw Luffy trying to sneak away and him "Listen to me! I'm your Grandpa damnit! So here. This has been passed down for years. Though you may not be a marine, LIKE I WANTED YOU TO BE! You can still have a happy life. Don't be stupid with it Luffy. Give this to who you love most."

Luffy smiled as he looked at it again. "Thanks, Gramps." He said to himself as he left the arena. "I'm the happiest man ever."


	5. Gum Flower Wedding

Hello everyone! I'm glad to say my little story has gotten over 1,000 views! A good first milestone. Because of this, I'm giving this chapter a little early. I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story so far. I'm trying to do better for you all. So I must say, please leave a review so that I may improve upon the story. I tried to set off the butterfly effect so I would gain control of our favorite pirates. However, due to a communication error it was a dragonfly. So, as usual, Eiichiro Oda still owns One Piece.

* * *

Robin sighed as Nami kept asking her question of a perverted nature. It really was hard being the only other woman. "Miss Navigator. I'm not good at this questioning… This isn't an area I have much experience in." Robin finally admitted. She wasn't skilled in this. She just picked what she thought Luffy would find..sexy. Nami realized what Robin meant and stopped. Amazed she had kept it for twenty eight years, especially in her previous line of work.

"Well, Nami." She responded. "I was saving myself. You know. The one." She said, smiling as she looked at the ceiling. "Besides, knowing you could grow teeth anywhere will scare a man." She giggled. Getting a frightened yell from Nami.

* * *

Luffy had changed into his suit at the church. It was a bit tighter than he remembered, but that was alright. He was happy. Everyone looked so cool in their tuxes.

Franky groaned, he hated clothes that covered his magnificent body.

Zoro groaned, he hated clothes that made it harder to fight in.

Chopper groaned, he hated putting clothes on over his clothes.

Usopp groaned, he hated to be left looking like the others when he was better!

Sanji swooned, Nami-Swan would find him so hot in this!

Zoro patted his pocket. He had been working on his speech for hours. Seeing Luffy go all monster had really motivated him to not screw this up.

Luffy was anxious. He hadn't seen Robin in soooo long! He wanted to barge through and kiss her, but his entire crew stopped him, struggling to do so. Stupid rules… He liked kissing! It made him feel warm. Like eating meat.

Robin was nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror. The tight purple dress was beautiful. It puffed out at the bottom while being tight at the top. She liked the way it felt. Revealing yet private. The only opinion that mattered though was Luffy's.

Luffy was waiting by owl guy in the front of the middle of the church. He wanted Robin. He was told by Zoro he'd be getting something special tonight if he waited. Owl guy hit him for it, but Luffy was glad Zoro told him. It made the wait manageable.

The music played and everyone instinctively looked more…respectable. Chopper was chosen to walk Robin down the aisle. He was the only one Luffy didn't get angry at for being beside her. He had gotten very protective since the arena.

He couldn't think of that right now. His eyes were locked on the goddess he was about to call his wife. He couldn't see anything else as she approached, slowly. Smiling at the few guests. Iceburg had come. Trying to sit far away from Kokoro. Chimney had dressed Gonbe up in a little suit to be presentable. Some Franky Family members were there, more for supporting Franky than anything. They had watched the fight and were scared for him to be alone with the monster. Not that they could really help.

* * *

The owl guy was halfway done talking when Luffy began to get restless. It was important to Robin so he'd try and focus on owl guys words, but it was hard. Something about being together forever. He already planned on that! Next part! Finally he heard the good part. Vows.

Luffy took a deep breath as he took the paper from his pocket. He wanted to memorize it, but it was hard enough getting it out and put all, wordy. He glanced up to see Robin's comforting smile. He didn't feel bad about reading it off paper anymore.

"Robin. Though I haven't known you long, I…I've cared about you from the moment we met..." He had to take a deep breath. He was spilling his guts for the World now, not just Robin. "I didn't know what it was, but I cared about you a way I didn't expect. You wanted to die but, I couldn't let you. You were a nice woman inside, that's what mattered." After the fight with Crocodile wasn't the first time they had seen each other. But for truly meeting, it was a good moment. He said, looking to his crew. He smiled as he saw nothing but warm looks. They understood. Their captain saw the good in everyone he could. "So I had to promise myself, don't let the ones you care about get hurt.." He gripped his hand, thinking about the times he had failed. The threat of Ear Lobes, that Fox Freak, Ice Guy, Pigeon Guy.. Luffy didn't give them the honor of remembering their names. He took another deep breath as he stopped focusing on his enemies. On the times they had won. "From this point on, you won't be. I will fight the World for you!" He yelled, getting more excited. "We'll fight them together!" His eyes beamed at the prospect. He dropped the paper and smiled wide. Going off of script. "It'll be so great! We can beat up all kinds of people together!" A smack from owl guy got him back on topic. "Sorry…" He was about to pick up the paper but stopped. "Robin…I love you. I can't think of anything better than being with you. Be with me forever."

Robin was on the verge of tears as she listened to his words. He was adamant about taking the world on together. He was so ridiculous most of the time. But now, he was so serious. She fought herself from hugging him. Her cool demeanor didn't falter.

"Luffy...When we first _really_ met, I wanted to die. But, you wouldn't allow that." It was funny they had both picked their first meeting. She paused, thinking back to his fight with Crocodile. He was injured, close to death. But he wouldn't let her die. "You gave me a new reason to live. To join your crew. To make sure you became the Pirate King. But, it became more…" She paused. This was all overwhelming. His look secured her. He was enjoying this. "I wanted to make you the most powerful man in history. With me at your side." She smiled at the thought. She was picturing it more and more. "We could take on any foe. With the two of us, we will be the most powerful!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they heard the vows. Except the priest. This was supposed to be all about eternal love. To have and to hold. This was about fighting the World! The priest simply smiled. He had heard it a lot. Pirate weddings went like this. It was a promise that you would fight for this person before anyone else, though the man wished these pirates would talk more about their feelings. He had Luffy place the ring on Robin's delicate finger. He was wearing the simple band that came with it. They kissed. Causing tears to fall around the room.

Chopper finally started to grasp marriage. They would make great kids together.

Franky was in tears. He was so sappy at stuff like this. They fought the World once and now they'd do it forever. He looked at his Family in the church. They were tearing up too. He loved these guys!

Nami still couldn't believe she loved that idiot. But was happy they loved each other. Robin deserved happiness and Luffy could certainly give it. He had an infectious way of making everyone happy.

Sanji couldn't hold back the tears. Despite how hard he fought. His beautif…Robin was never going to be his. At least Luffy only wanted one woman. _Nami-Swan_ was all his!

Usopp was proud of his captain, and envious. Not over Robin, but over marriage. He hadn't even thought about marrying Kaya before he left. He felt such guilt. But it would be better once he was a _Brave Warrior of the Sea!_

Zoro had finally given in, after the pervert cook of course. He didn't know why he was crying. It just felt…right. Luffy, his best friend, was becoming a man worthy of being the Pirate King. Dartbrow better not say a word about these tears.

They finally broke away from the kiss. Staring each other in the eye. It was official. The World didn't have a chance. Two Devils would fight them.

* * *

The reception was a blur in the mind of everyone who attended. The booze flowed like water and the good times rolled on. The only memorable part, besides Luffy getting his face smashed with a piece of cake which he then licked clean, was Zoro's speech.

'Damnit. I hate this crap.' He thought as he tapped his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to give a speech!... But not a shitty one like people usually give!" He yelled, feeling the eyes upon him. He didn't like this pressure.

"I've known Luffy the longest on our crew. He can't do much to surprise me anymore. This, however, was a shock." Zoro said with a smirk, looking at his captain. "I thought Luffy was too hard headed to get a girlfriend, let alone a wife. Though girlfriend's don't work too well on Pirate crews I guess. If you care about each other, you can't hold back. There is no question of feelings. Not with these two." He drank from his wine glass, which was filled with rum. "So this wasn't stupid." He eyed Nami, Sanji, and Usopp. "But it was quick. Everything happens fast, so why not this? Luffy. Robin. I have faith in you. So now I'll be fighting to make you the Pirate King and Queen!" He said, downing the rest of his rum. There was a cheer and another kiss from the happy couple.

* * *

Luffy and Robin were now in the Girl's Quarter's. Luffy was happy to change out of his suit, and Robin felt more comfortable in something she didn't have to constantly protect her clothing. Laying on the bed together. Robin looked at her bag in the corner. Wondering what response Luffy would give from it.

"Hey, Robin." Luffy asked, seemingly calmer than usual. "What's Con Sum Mate? Who're we conning?" He asked, ignorant to the true meaning.

Robin merely giggled. The constant embarrassment she felt from actually buying those passing as she looked at the ring. She had gotten what she really wanted. She could wait for that. After all, he needed to learn more before she gave him free reign. "Oh Luffy. Don't worry about that yet. When we get more settled, I'll teach you."

Luffy frowned. He didn't know what it was, but he was promised it! He huffed and crossed his arms, upset the promise was broken.

"Oh come on, Luffy." Robin said, pushing him a bit. She smiled as she thought of what would typically cheer him up. She whispered and hands sprouted from Luffy. Tickling him all over.

"R-Robin! Mercy!" He yelled out, howling in laughter. His frown was gone as she stopped, giving him a smile before she felt him pin her to the bed. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "My Turn!"

* * *

The rest of the crew was starting to go to bed, when they heard something interesting from the Girl's Quarters. Whatever it was could be heard throughout the ship to a lesser degree. When they stood outside however, it was clear what they were doing.

"L-luffy!" Robin called out, hardly able to breathe. This was the first time her captain had countered her tickle onslaught. She turned beat red as he tickled with intent. Smiling as he attacked her belly with wiggling fingers. Able to wiggle at incredible speeds. "S-slow down! It's too much!" She screamed out, laughs muffled in a pillow. She didn't yet comprehend what she was yelling. Causing some…confusion.

The male Straw Hats, excluding Chopper, fell to the ground with nosebleeds. Nami sighed and kicked each of them with anger. Now it was certain she wouldn't be sleeping in her bed tonight. There was no chance she was going to interrupt them. The stupid men made her contemplate taking all of their quarters, but decided against it. They were just being men. Stupid, Perverted Men.

* * *

The morning sun shined up The Thousand Sunny. Nami had slept in the dining room, with the assistance of Sanji making her a cot fit for a Queen. It was hard on Sanji to not rush to wake Nami-Swan and Robin up for their perfect meals. Nami was already in the dining room. Luffy had done a good job scaring Sanji out of lovey dovey mode with Robin. Assisted with the help of the Marriage and Robin herself.

Luffy had woken up first. If anyone was in there, they'd be surprised. He didn't rush off to get food. He simply lied there, petting her lightly. She had woken up shortly after Luffy, but didn't let him know. She liked this side of Luffy. The world just seemed to stop for them. She slowly pretended to awaken. Looking up at him as he smiled. "Good morning, Wife!" He said with a laugh. Liking her new title. Not as much as she did however. "Let's go eat breakfast!"


	6. How Far Would He Go?

Hello everyone! This chapter is another long one, but it will be wrapping up the Post Enies Lobby arc. Things get a bit more graphic in terms of violence. Some more OOC but eh, it's to be expected. I have a story in the works to sort of branch off and develop anew. Mums the word on details, but it will be another LuRo. I tried to trick the god of time Cronus to take me back to get the rights to One Piece, but i failed as usual, so Eiichiro Oda still owns One Piece.

* * *

Robin joined Luffy lazily to the dining room. The look everyone gave them had her a bit confused. She merely smirked when she realized what it must have been. They assumed that they had…relations. How cute. If only they could've seen the…loud…suggestive…tickle fight… Robin felt a blush start to form as she realized the stares were well deserved.

These, however, did not go unnoticed by Luffy. He had done something shocking, stopped eating, to look at his crew. "Hey. What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy asked, confused with the scene.

Everyone but Robin sweatdropped, did he really have the right to ask that when he wasn't eating? Nami finally spoke up, no man willing to confront the captain at risk of a thrashing. "We could hear you two you know. Maybe Franky should build you two a room." She said, mocking the usual saying.

Robin couldn't help but look away from the irritated navigator. Partly out of embarrassment for what she had said during the tickle fight. The other part a questioning look at Franky for her suggestion. He put his hand to his chin and left the room.

"Oh that? Shishi! That sure was fun, huh Robin?" Luffy yelled out with a big grin. Causing everyone but her to fall back in shock. That was his reaction?! "What? Did one of you guys want to jo-" Robin covered his mouth to keep him from finishing. Though she did watch for reactions before properly correcting him.. The men were the funniest.

The three remaining humans looked at the couple in shock. Then at Robin herself. Then at each other. Then back at Luffy. Sanji was about to take the offer, until he realized what he was up against if he had to compete with Luffy in bed. Rubber bastard.

Nami was a red mess. Angry and embarrassed. The men didn't even think that Luffy included her as well. They sure were bold. Nami walked over and smacked Luffy hard across the face. It wasn't the typical punch, which threw him off.

"Ow! That stung! No tickle fight for you than, Nami!" Luffy yelled back in anger as he rubbed his cheek.

Nami stared in embarrassment at what she heard. Tickle fight?! Robin smiled and sprouted arms to tickle her cute captain. That was familiar.

Robin smiled innocently at them all as Luffy went back to eating. "Do you all think so poorly of us? We didn't even have our own room after all. Fufufu." She giggled, making everyone turn red when they realized where Franky had gone. They then turned to Luffy, watching him eat with manners. Not necessarily good manners, he just tried to use utensils more instead of shoveling it in by hand. Today was full of surprises.

Franky had come back with a sketch soon after. He could modify the current Women's quarters for a single room for Nami, and a new couple's room. Which really just meant adding another wall between the two. Robin thanked him repeatedly, asking that he get started right away. He of course agreed and got to work making some dividing walls with some non-Adam wood. Actually getting into this room was difficult enough as is and he didn't want to use the leftover Adam would for essentially a good divider.

The Straw Hats were left twiddling their thumbs. They didn't really want to barge out now, though they knew it was inevitable. Luffy seemed calmer, not racing to adventure. He was still excited, but he could control himself more.

* * *

After Franky finished up the "New" room, he told the happy couple. "If I had more time, I'd make you a fully fledged bedroom for you both." He said, sighing. He hated leaving shoddy work, but they were going to wa-

"How long would it take?" Luffy asked, head cocked.

Franky stared in shock. Looking at him as if he were an imposter. "Umm. Well if you just want a bed that'd be a day. A fully fledged room that won't crash down on you? Give me a week." He didn't need a week. He wanted a week. After the 'brawl' he wanted to see what happened to the Fire Starter Pirates.

"Oh. Okay Franky." He said with a smile, turning to Robin. "We get a bedroom together!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Robin and twirled her around.

Robin was surprised, Luffy was willing to spend an extra week here. Just for a bedroom. She kissed her husband and thanked him. He really was a good man.

* * *

Luffy smiled and waved as Robin went to inform Nami of the good news. As she got a good distance away, he turned to Franky. His smile was gone and his eyes had been shadowed. 'How the hell does he do _that_?' Franky thought as Luffy looked at him. "Where are those pirates from the arena? Their crew hasn't answered for themselves yet." He asked plainly. Though it was clear this wasn't to go talk about the error of their ways. Franky was a bit timid, but was trapped in Luffy's stare.

"I'll tell you Luffy. Just, let me talk to them first. Sometimes people just follow the wrong men…" He said with a sigh. Speaking from the heart on that. Luffy didn't need to ask. "Some of my family joined Jackie and Hato when we had some bad luck. Didn't want to be a burden.." Tears started to well up "Damn fools… They knew they could come back.."

"If they knew what was happening." Luffy made a point to stare Franky in the eye. He didn't want this to go over lightly. He kept the paused stretched, worrying Franky. "They won't get to come back."

Franky could feel the anger emitting from Luffy. He told him where they docked, and their names if he bothered to ask. He wouldn't forgive Luffy if he didn't at least try to save his family.

* * *

Robin was waving Luffy goodbye as he hopped off the ship. He said he had something to take care of and would be right back. She didn't mind. Sitting by Zoro she watched him train, giggling as he lifted the ridiculously heavy weights.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he brought the weights up, outward. Holding them up with outstretched arms to improve his endurance. Before her comment made him drop them.

"Oh nothing. I find it so cute that you, Sanji, and Franky. Well, any of us, will be quite as strong as Luffy." She said with a smirk as he turned back at her. Anger filled his eyes, but not at her. "What do you think it is?" She asked, hoping he had a little insight to Luffy's power.

"I have no idea…" Zoro said as he watched his arm uphold the weights. The words hit him hard. "But anything that gets in his way has no chance…" He dropped the weights and caught them with his foot, balancing them perfectly. "I wouldn't fight him with the World at my back... My chances would be piss poor."

* * *

Luffy was slowly walking towards the docked ship. It was small and agile. Meant for getting close to targets, then getting away quickly. The fact that something used to commit such crimes ate away at Luffy's soul. He wasn't going to let pirates like that give him a worse name. "Hey! Are you the crew of those two guys from the fight?!" He yelled at them all. Most froze at the sight, but he heard screams from inside their ship. Steam came from his body, blood boiling from rage.

"You really didn't learn anything, did you?" He said calmly. They started to run towards the ship. Luffy made sure to attack the ones up front first. He jumped into the air and launched a storm of fist. The speed at which his fist hit them was too fast for their eyes. One punch from this would typically knock out someone of their strength. He made sure to hit them each five times. They didn't learn the first time around. There was no teaching them. He dropped back down and watched them slowly turn. He squatted slightly and unleash a Gum Gum Jet Gatling. Breaking everyone in his path.

Franky could feel his skin crawl again. He knew what was going to happen. He ran full speed towards the area they were known to dock. They wouldn't attack Luffy. Would they? They fought him before. He killed their co-captains. They wouldn't try. Luffy didn't kill anyone who didn't fight first…

The scene before Franky left his stomach in knots, hard to do for a cyborg. The crew was lying on the ground, fist shaped indents on their chests and skulls. Most didn't have a weapon drawn. It disgusted him to think his new captain could do this. No one was moving. Why did he do this?

Franky could hear sobbing from inside the ship. He ran towards it, hoping someone could be spared from this massacre. He jumped up listened again. He ran below deck at the sound of the sob. There was his captain, fist caked in blood. Below him was a woman, kneeling down in a small puddle and crying. Franky slowly walked to them, announcing his presence.

Luffy didn't move. Eyes focused on something else. The woman quickly looked him over, a small smile came to her face. "Y-you're Franky." She said, weak with shock. "I'd know you anywhere…" She said, feeling terrible.

Franky walked up to where they were. Franky took the knife from her and tossed it aside. She slowly wept, muttering sorry. Franky didn't understand. She was a victim in all this. Straw Hat was the one who sl… He couldn't think as he was overwhelmed with grief.

Bike Mike and Blue Hugh were leaned against the wall, dead. His old family members, burned all over. He walked weakly to them, feeling a bone crushing weight being pushed on his chest before Luffy pulled him back. There was nothing to do but dig the graves.

Franky was ordered to take the girl, whose name was Amber, back home. Luffy commented how lucky she was. "Those pirates wanted to save her for last..." He said, clenching his fist. Steam had stopped emitting from his body, but his fist had turned black. Franky asked Luffy about it, but the interruption made it stop.

Mike and Hugh had defended the sweet little girl. Amber told Franky what she knew from what happened. She was abducted last night. The Fire Starter Pirates wanted to take something back after their crushing defeat. It wouldn't end with Jackie and Hato, they were all pyromaniacs. They had burned the male captives alive. Amber was the only 'woman', the poor thing was barely fourteen. Mike and Hugh had comforted her from below deck. Telling her stories about the Amazing Franky to pass the time. She asked why they were even pirates if they had someone like that. "Well, we came here to help our family. But then we wanted to help the people these guys took. We couldn't let them hurt everyone they caught." They didn't leave her the entire night. But they couldn't protect her from reality. Franky asked her to stop. He didn't want to hear about their deaths. He could picture their fight. Some of those bastards were cut up and shot, not Luffy's style.

Luffy tossed the worthless pirate on their ship as he dug graves for the two heroes. He didn't like doing it. It felt too final. But it would cheer Franky up for them to have a nice burial. He waited for Franky to get back, asking him to do the honors. They put their feet on it and kicked it out to sea. Franky jumped on board and used Fire Breath to rid the pirates from history. At least those who never survived an encounter. Luffy showed him the graves, even with little crosses with their names on them. Frank put his hand on Luffy's shoulder. Thanking him for the closure.

* * *

Sanji had been cooking a special lunch for Nami and Robin when Usopp walked in. He sat at the table and listened to Sanji in the back. "Hey, Sanji. Can I get some."

Usopp was cut off as Sanji set a plate with some fresh caught fish pan fried in front of him. "Here Usopp. Eat up." Sanji said, emotionless as he brought the lunches out to the girls. He perked up at the sight of Nami-swan, happy he could swoon. He sat down by Usopp and took a drag of his cigarette. "You think he'll do a good job?" Sanji asked, staring blankly at the wall.

"Who? Franky? He is our carpenter. I trust he could make that"

"The Captain, shithead." He took another long drag. "Do you think he can keep her safe? Happy?" Sanji asked, mood becoming darker. Usopp could swear his eyebrows were losing their curl.

"Is that a joke? You know Luffy. He'd die before anything could hurt her. He'd kill to keep her happy." Usopp said, shuddering at his own words. He had seen Luffy in the arena, killing over a threat made by two people who couldn't hurt them with their entire crew. He knew Sanji saw this too.

Sanji smiled. He put the cigarette out and stood up. "Thanks, Usopp…I wouldn't let myself believe these ladies could get anyone as good as me… They still can't, but he's close enough." He started walking to the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Chopper and Nami were eating in the Women's Quarters. She wanted some company and everyone else was acting down. She was picking at some chicken when she heard a shocking question.

"Do you think Luffy and Robin would stop if she got pregnant?" He asked, not looking up from his meal.

Nami started coughing heavily. Nearly choking on her meal. "C-chopper! That's not something you just ask!" She yelled. "Besides…what makes you think they'll have kids anytime soon?"

"Well. Luffy and Robin are 'married' so they'll want to have kids." Chopper said, trying to use married right.

"That's not what that means!" Nami yelled, in disbelief she was having this conversation. About Luffy of all people. "I don't think Luffy knows what sex is, Chopper. No need to worry about that."

"But he does!" Chopper called out. "And even if he didn't, couldn't Robin teach him?" He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean he knows what sex is?!" Nami yelled in confusion.

"Well, the guys told me how Luffy killed these two over threatening to… to…" Nami burst in as he struggled to force the word out.

"Luffy killed people?! Luffy's never…he's come close but!" She couldn't picture it, until she heard what the threat was.

"They told me the guys threaten to… 'Show his wife how real pirates act.' " Chopper said, looking at the floor.

Nami clenched her fist in anger. There were people like that everywhere. No matter what…She sighed and looked back at chopper.

"I don't wanna talk about what he did…I don't like picturing him killing people…But, he knows what sex is. So I thought it was just a matter of time. Do you think..I could be their son or daughter's doctor?" Chopper asked, a gleam in his eye. "I'm really good with kids! They'd always pet me during their shots and it would calm them down." He said, remembering being petted by the children back on Drum Island. He didn't get to be their doctor, but he could calm their nerves. They liked his blue nose.

Nami could see how excited he was. He had obviously liked children. They hadn't learn to hate. If Chopper could be their pediatrician, maybe they could be great people. Not that Luffy and Robin wouldn't be the biggest influences. But Chopper could be influential to them. A non-human doctor for the family of the Pirate King and Queen? That would show everyone. If the most powerful man in the seas could trust him, who couldn't?

Nami smiled as Chopper talked. He may want those two to have kids more than either of them could. She sighed and hugged him. "You'll be the best doctor Chopper. They'll be more than happy to have you." She said as she petted him, feeling her shoulder dampen with tears.

* * *

Franky and Luffy arrived back as the sun started to set. They went straight to the dining room, acting like nothing happened. Though they were quieter than usual. As Luffy was about to kiss Robin, Nami finally blurted out.

"Luffy...How could you kill those people?" She asked, shakily. Luffy had a good reason, but not killing anyone was one of the things that made him different from those others. It's why she trusted him so much.

Robin was surprised too. She had killed people, but Luffy? He always left people wounded. He had never seen killing as being the answer. What had changed?

"Well they deserved it! Even after I killed those shitty captains of theirs, they did it again!" Luffy yelled in anger, getting off of Robin so she didn't get hit by an angry Nami.

"Wait...you killed more people?! I thought you just killed their captain!" Nami yelled in anger and disgust. Those captains threatened Robin, but what could their crew have done? Why didn't Chopper tell her?

"Well I did at first. It was a good bachelor party up till then." Luffy said, looking down.

Robin stood up and wrapped around him. "Luffy. Why did you do it?" Robin asked, wanting answers of what could make him break his code. The answer came from everyone but Luffy.

"They deserved it." Zoro said plainly. No ounce of regret for what happened, even for the apparently entire crew his captain took out.

"They weren't true pirates." Usopp said with disgust. He knew that they were pirates, not them.

Sanji gave the most comprehensive answer. "They threatened you, Robin." He said, burying the inferno of anger that came from within.

Robin looked at Luffy with a bit of fear. An entire crew over a threat? She was nearly taken away and he didn't kill anyone.

Sanji once again cleared things up. "Those bastards threatened to rape you, Robin. They threatened you right in front of Luffy." He said, tired of sugar coating what they meant with their threats.

Luffy gritted his teeth, thinking about those bastards. "Then their crew tried to rape some girl. They burned my family alive for trying to protect her." Franky interjected, letting them all know where they had been with his knowledge on the incident.

The rest of the crew members were shocked. They didn't know what had happened until now. But that reason was enough.

Nami had shut up. She couldn't believe they would still try with their captains dead. Didn't they have any decency?! Did anyone?!

Robin was frozen. Luffy had defended her so many times. He was getting more and more protective of her. He was killing people over her. Had she corrupted the sweet boy she loved so much? Tears fell down her face as she hugged him tighter.

"Robin don't cry. They can't hurt you." Luffy said with a smile. Wanting to cheer her up. "Amber's okay too. We made sure she didn't get hurt."

Robin perked up a little bit. That's right, the girl they saved. Luffy was protecting her too. Robin pulled out of his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. He was smiling, happy she had stopped crying. She wiped the tears from her face. He hadn't been tainted. He took the good out of what happened. "Luffy. Let's go to bed." She said, dragging him by the hand. Everyone sweat dropped. Did this really turn her o-

"Let me eat first, Robin. I need my energy!" He said as he scooped up everyone's food and started eating. Manners gone as he devoured everyone's meals. He rushed after her soon after, barely fazed from the massive amount of food.

Nami sighed as she started walking. "If they have another tickle fight I swear..." She muttered as she followed behind them. Going to bed.

* * *

The night went by rather quietly. The only noise was the whispered conversation between husband and wife.

"Luffy. What wouldn't you do for me?" Robin asked as she wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. It was nice to have someone hold her lovingly.

Luffy had to think for a minute. It was starting to hurt less to think. "Hmm...I can't think of anything Robin."

"Would you give up your hunt for the One Piece?" She asked, timidly. It was a touchy subject for Luffy. But she wanted to know.

He thought for another minute. Then two. Nami was on the other side, holding her breath. Robin asked that question a little louder than the others.

"If you stayed with me...I think so." Luffy thought he heard a gasp, but ignored it. "I wanted to become the Pirate King for freedom... I think I like this more than freedom." He said, laughing a little. Shanks had told him getting married cost you some freedom. But Yassop had took him aside and explain some of that away.

Nami was on the other side of the dividing wall, paralyzed. Luffy's biggest dream was to be Pirate King. He'd really give it up?

Robin was in tears. It hurt to even ask that question. She wiped the tears to show she wasn't sad. She kissed Luffy again and pulled up the covers. "Thank you Luffy. Goodnight."


	7. New Thoughts from Old Friends

Hello everyone! We're nearing 2,000 views of this story of mine, so I thought I'd give a little update. This one will focus on the new reports about the marriage of one supernova to one lifelong criminal. This event has undoubtedly led to making the papers, so the more well known friends the Straw Hats have made will be receiving the news. Some I've left out, don't take it too harshly. It's just a short thing checking on the old friends. I'd like more feedback so please leave a review (I hate asking but I feel like some people want more out of it). I'm going to gather the funds I need with a lemonade stand to buy the rights to One Piece out from under Eiichiro Oda. But until then, he owns One Piece, not me.

* * *

Makino smiled as she read the paper. "Infamous Pirate 'Straw Hat' Luffy has taken a bride. The woman is 'Devil Child' Nico Robin. The two were married 9 days ago at 1pm at the World Church of Harmony at Water 7. The two are expected to make a powerful push in the Grand Line. No comments have been made by the couple, but locals were invited to the reception and commented 'You could feel they were stronger together.'" She looked out to the long time patrons, holding up the paper. "Our boy is grown up!" She yelled, creating a cheer from everyone. Looking back at it, a tear fell silently onto the page. "My boy has grown up..."

* * *

Garp was asleep in a chair when Marine Admiral Kuzan slumped in the spot next to him. He hit Garp, not bothering to take off the sleep mask. "Wake up, Garp. The boy said he has news about that grandson of yours." Kuzan said apathetically. Silently listening to any comments Garp may make to himself. He didn't need to.

"Bwahahaha! My grandson has become a man!" Garp yelled proudly, punching Kuzan on the shoulder, shattering it. Kuzan didn't bother asking as he regenerated his shoulder. Garp managed to make it hurt him with his punch. "He's married! My grandson!" He held it proudly as he stood, announcing it to everyone who could hear. With his voice, that was most everyone.

"Good for him, Garp. Does it say who?" Kuzan asked, starting to show a little interest.

"I didn't read past married...But I'm sure it was that fiery navigator of his! He's just like his granpa after all!" Garp said proudly, not pointing out the obvious difference between them.

"Oh? Good for him. From what I saw they'd make a cute couple. Though that may just be because he could take her hits." Kuzan had heard the stories about her devilish fist. Able to physically damage the rubber man with blunt force.

"My...I see." Garp said, excitement dying down as he tossed the paper on Kuzan's lap. Kuzan slid his mask off to see Garp's giant smile. "Well, I may not know him that well after all. But a fine choice all the same!" He said, punching through the wall right next to the door. "Hey everyone! My grandson is married!" Garp yelled, running to everyone he could to share the good news.

Kuzan raised an eyebrow and eyed the paper. Blah blah blah straw hat luffy blah blah married blah blah...Devil Child Nico Robin... He felt a shockingly cold chill go up his spine. Could he feel cold anymore? He must be able to... "Monkey D. Luffy. If you cause her any harm..." He was interrupted by a charging Garp, shattering him to pieces once more.

"Kuzan! Get up! My grandson's married! We need a party!" Garp yelled as he barged back. Compulsively telling people over and over how proud he was.

* * *

Kaya was smiling as she read the paper. She needed to get every scrap of info about the Straw Hats. "Luffy got married? Hah... Good for him.." She said with a somber tone. Merry noticed and asked what was wrong. "Oh nothing...I just, miss him." She replied, remembering his stories.

Vivi wasn't able to get as much info on the Straw Hats as she liked. It would seem too suspicious after all that happened. But something this big was too easy. She gasped when she saw the name. Rushing to her father. Cobra read it and couldn't hold back a smile laugh. "Father! This isn't a laughing matter! He married Miss All Sunday! Crocodile's second in command!" Vivi screamed, unwilling to use her real name.

Cobra decided to tease her, rubbing her hair to mess it up. "Oh Vivi, you are so grown, yet so immature. Love can bloom from any flower." He said, smiling as he read. "He saw the good in her, so I'm not surprised. I wish we could send them a wedding gift..."

"Father!" Vivi yelled, she still held a grudge against the woman, no matter her intent.

* * *

Shanks had to grit his teeth once more as his crew mocked him. "Anchor really did get married before you!" They all yelled in unison. He shot them a glare and continued to read in private. Carrying a bottle of sake with him. "I'll be damned. Nico Robin..." Shanks muttered as he shot back some sake. "That boy is no doubt the luckiest son of a..." "Shanks! Are you seeing this! He married Nico Robin! He really did keep those promises!" He heard from his crew. "Shut the hell up! I'm drunk not blind!" He yelled back, reading more. "I need to get ahold of him soon..." He muttered again. "Call anyone we know in Water 7! They may still be there!" He yelled, rushing out of the room

A man rushed to the area where Straw Hat Luffy was docked. It was daybreak and he heard they were leaving today. He didn't want to disappoint Shanks by being too late. He was finally in sight of their ship. "Luffy! Straw Hat Luffy!" He yelled, stopping on the dock to breathe. The Den Den Mushi he was carrying was extremely large, needing to be to communicate with Shanks in the New World. The pirates peered out to him. "Call. From. Red Haired. Shanks." He said, panting. Arms stretched down to pick him up. He was pulled up and set down.

Luffy eagerly answered the call from his Hero. Everyone around him was frozen in fear at the initial greeting.

"Hey, is this anchor? No, couldn't be. You sound grown up." Shanks said in response to Luffy's 'Hey Shanks' greeting.

"I told you not to call me that damnit!" Luffy yelled back in anger, teeth comically turning sharp on the Den Den Mushi to show the anger. Everyone around him cowered in fear, even Robin. He was so hostile to a member of the Yonko!

"Haha. Energetic as ever, Anchor. I read about you in the news." Shanks said, pouring water on Luffy's fire of anger.

"Oh? Why was I in the news?" Luffy asked innocently, which got him a hit in the head from everyone but Robin.

"You idiot! You have so many reasons!" They yelled in unison, even the stranger who brought the Den Den Mushi.

"Haha. Well let me start with the most important." He said, pausing and looking around. "Congratulations on..." "You really did it Anchor!" "Great job kid!" "The most beautiful woman in the world like you said!" Voices bursted from the groggy snail. Luffy was about to call out to them until he heard. "You damn bastards! Shut up!" Shanks yelled, turning back to his conversation. "Yeah...Congratulations kid. You caught yourself a nice one." He said with a smile. "But you gotta take care of her, or else." The Den Den Mushi shot a glare that scared everyone but the couple. "Shishishi. I couldn't dream of not taking care of her." "Good, anchor. Let me talk to your new bride. Privately."

Everyone left, more or less willingly, after Shanks made the request. Leaving just him and her. "So. You married Luffy huh?" Shanks asked, needing to hear it from her. It was hard to believe. "Yes I did. Are you upset he married someone first?" She asked, teasing him a bit. Some kind of connection had been made between Shanks and Luffy, so she knew it was okay to toy with him. "Haha...Good one. But I'm not in the mood for jokes." He said, the mushi getting a serious face. "If you ever, EVER hurt Luffy. There isn't a force on the planet that will keep me from getting revenge. Do you understand?" He said, eyes burning with instinctive protection.

Robin was initially shocked, but calmed down when she thought of this. "Good. Because if you were to do anything to hurt Luffy, I'd have to break every bone in your body over and over again." She said, responded to his threat with one of her own.

"I think I like you, Robin. Take care of him okay? He's too nuts to do anything on his own. Except make a good decision or two." He said with a smirk. "Take care you two. I gave you a wedding present."


	8. Befriending a Skeleton

Hello everyone! Time once again for a chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for the comments and support. We'll be starting off Thriller Bark with this chapter, which means meeting the perverted Brook! I believe I'll make OOC warnings for every chapter unless I feel I captured reactions perfectly. Luffy will be getting darker, but will be saved from the fall by his crew. My constant jokes about getting the rights to One Piece have failed to net me the rights, so I'll simply say Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, not me.

* * *

It was a lazy day for most of the Straw Hats, compared to the eventful day they had just had. A call from Yonko Shanks himself! It was unbelievable. They were given a Den Den Mushi to keep in contact, but that wasn't the gift Red Haired meant. The perverted man had sent a copy of what Luffy thought was the Karma Suture. He wanted to read it, since Shanks had given it to him, but Robin snatched it up and told him to wait. It was no fair! Shanks had fun once more at Luffy's expense by sending "Rubbers for his Rubber Man." It was getting on Luffy's nerve that seemingly everyone knew what these gifts were.

"Yo! Usopp! I got something!" Luffy yelled, tugging on the line. "I think it's a shark!" Luffy called as Usopp ran, helping him pull. "Will it fit in the aquarium?!" He asked as he started to pull back, picturing the monster fish swimming around as they drank.

Franky, Robin, and Sanji were in the aquarium bar, admiring the beauty of the color fish as they sipped their drinks. A loud crash was heard as Franky finished boasting. A large shark had been dumped into the aquarium, shocking everyone but Robin. "A shark! Those morons…" Sanji yelled as he heard them crashing to go see the shark. Robin could have asked Luffy to pull it back out, but enjoyed the view of the "menacing" creature.

"You idiots! It ate all the other fish!" Sanji yelled, kicking Usopp across the head. He had make a promise not to kick Luffy…in front of Robin. "Is it that hard to understand?! Only fish that can live with each other stay in the aquarium!" He yelled, staring daggers at Luffy.

Luffy picked up the bloodied Usopp. "You heard him! We need to catch more sharks!" He yelled, dragging Usopp out to their fishing spot. "Idiot…" Sanji muttered as he lit a cigarette and sat down.

* * *

"Guys! I see something! I think it's a barrel!" Luffy and the rest heard. Making them stop and go out to see. Minutes later the barrel was hauled up and set in front of them. They read it and smiled.

"Looks like someone made an offering to the sea gods for safe voyage!" Nami called, eyes turning Beri. "So that means…"

"Gold would have made the barrel sink, Nami-san." Robin said, crushing Nami's dreams. "It's more likely a spiritual offering. Typically sake is offered."

Zoro then proceeded to draw his sword. "I could use some booze." He said, preparing to cut the top off.

"I wouldn't, Zoro-san. If getting one of these, you typically take the contents, and refill them to appease the sea gods."

Zoro scoffed, but Luffy jumped forward. "Let's see if it's meat!" He called before pulling off the top. He was thrown back as something launched into sky, burning bright red. "Aww… It's not meat." He said, looking back in the barrel and ignoring the light.

The others were too shocked to hit him for his stupidity. Staring at the flare that was launched into the sky, they looked at Robin, who knew the most about this.

"Well…it could have been a prank." She said, somberly. They knew what it meant. "Or we could have been targeted." She said, a smile forming on her face as she walked to Luffy, cheering him up from his lack-of-meat depression. She was about to take him to eat, but stopped as she saw Nami frozen in fear.

"A raging storm's coming! Five minutes!" She called, making everyone rush to their typical stations. Minutes into it, Nami was panicking. "This is too much! It's nothing but headwind!" Franky only smirked.

"Do you think so little of our ship?! Soldier Docking System!" He yelled, getting Usopp to prepare. "Channel 0! Cola Engine! Paddle Ship Sunny!" He called, launching the ship forward with the power of cola. It didn't take long with the new power before they escaped the deadly storm.

Celebratory screams were made by all of the Straw Hats, complimenting Nami and Franky for their skills. The mood was ended by the comment made by the least excited of them all, Zoro. "Hey guys, what's up with the sea? It's not suppose to be dark yet.." Zoro said, looking out at the rapidly darkening sea. His direction was shot, but he had a sense of time.

"Oh no, we can't be here yet!" Nami yelled, shaking at the knees. Causing the rest of the crew to look up.

Franky spoke up quickly as the fog rolled over them. "We're here alright. The legendary Florian Triangle." He said with a smirk, showing off his bravery.

"Oh cool! There must be mosnters here!" Luffy called, excited about adventure. The weaker Straw Hats trembled and shouted "Don't say that!"

He just laughed as Sanji told a horror story about the dangers of the Florian Triangle. He ended with a smirk and a "Yohoho!" Which was weird.

Everyone froze at the laugh. Looking around for the source. It couldn't have been Sanji. They all scoured their surroundings, seeing largely destroyed ship floating nearby. They started to shake more when they saw what looked to be a skeleton. They let out a unified scream when the Skelton sipped some tea. "Ghost Ship!"

* * *

Slow down you idiot! We need to catch up" Nami said as she climbed up after them. Her and Sanji bringing up the rear as luffy climbed the ship, Robin in one arm comfortably. "Shishishi. Get Sanji to carry you Nami!" He called back as he made it on board. Waiting with Robin, who wanted to explore with Luffy. Sanji and Nami insisted they come to keep Luffy from doing something stupid. Even with Robin, she was too happy in a place like this. They finally made it up, spotting a strange sight. They were having tea with a Skelton! What the hell happened?!

"Yohoho! Thank you for not attacking me-" the Skelton said before he was hit with a staff. "Err...thank most of you" he changed the thank you before turning his a frightful chill down Nami's spine. "Do you want to give me brain damage? That wasn't nice" Brook said, causing Nami to shake nervously. "Though I suppose I don't have a brain anymore...Yohoho! Skull Jokes!" He laughed, getting applause from Luffy and Robin who were amused by his humor, however morbid it may be.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nami and Sanji yelled in unison, looking at the couple that undoubtedly started this nightmare.

Robin smiled and answered for Luffy. "This is Brook. He's a Skelton. Luffy invited him to join us." She loved the look on their faces at the last part. It made her giggle.

Moments later, after a brutal hit by the staff from Nami after Brook asked to see her panties, they were back on the Thousand Sunny. "You have a lot of questions to answer, demon!" Usopp yelled, holding out a cross to protect himself and Chopper. "W-what are you?" He asked, since everyone else was too shocked or calm to.

"Hmm... Well, as you can see. I'm Just Bones. Just Bones Brook" he said before sipping his tea. Thinking that covered everything.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Most cried out.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I could tell you... But it is a long and sad tale depicting my lonely life. The tragedies I've been through... The death I've experienced." He sipped his tea once more. "To be Continued" he said, intending on leaving them on a cliffhanger like a sadist.

"Just tell us you jerk!" They screamed out again.

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's start with why I'm a Skelton." He said as he stood, showing everyone his full body. "I am a Devil Fruit eater. I ate the Revive-Revive Fruit. While useless in life, it showed its true powers at my death. Letting me come back to try again. Sadly, my crew and I were long dead before it could work. Our ship drifted into this fog after we were killed, and my soul could not find my body. After tireless searching, my body was found. Like...this" he said, looking at his own hands.

"So you're a ghost?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Some people had similar thoughts in mind, but Luffy was able to ask for them.

"Heavens no! I'm terrified of ghosts!" Brook called, covering his eyesockets. "The thought of them makes my skin crawl...but I don't have skin! Yohoho! Skull Jokes!" He yelled in laughter, not able to see the approaching crew.

"Well look at yourself lunatic! You're a damn skeleton!" Usopp yelled before freezing in terror. "He..he doesn't have a reflection! O-or a shadow!" He yelled, launching himself backwards as he held up a cross. Everyone but Luffy and Robin branded some type of defense.

"Shishishi! Oh that. Brook got his shadow stolen!" Luffy yelled, surprising most of the crew.

"And if my assumptions are true, it was by Gekko Moriah." Robin added, shocking everyone but Luffy.

Brook started to shake. "Y-you know who took it? Oh no..You can't possibly..."

"Let's go beat him up!" Luffy yelled as he jumped on the table. "G-ghost!" He yelled, eyes bulging as he pointed at a cartoon-ish ghost seeping through the wall. Everyone froze as it watched them.

"Did...did you pick up a barrel by chance?" Brook asked after the ghost, to everyone's relief, flew away.

"Oh yeah...It didn't have meat!" Luffy yelled in anger, remembering the exploding fiery non-meat barrel.

"Than that means you were marked as sacrifice..." Brook said grimly, staring at them all. "By the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah." He took another sip from his shaking tea. "To Be Continued..."

* * *

Hello everyone! Been a while since I've done a post story message. I'd just like to apologize for poorer quality. Thriller Bark is one of my least favorite arcs so that may be reflected through my writing. Some things will change plot wise with a more prepared crew. Thank you for any criticism, as I will need it to improve these chapters.


	9. Absalom appears! Kinda

Hello everyone! Both stories updated in one day! Whoo! Don't expect that too much. Just another happy accident, like my brother. Yohoho! But seriously. I did not expect my story to become so popular so fast. Thank you all. Once more a warning, as Luffy will be getting dark. OOC warning!

* * *

Brook and Robin proceeded to explain what they knew about Moriah and his ship, Thriller Bark. They were likely to encounter it soon. The additional information doing wonders to help them plan. They wouldn't be able to escape if they wanted, which Luffy didn't, so they would need to find and defeat Moriah. A loud crash could be heard and everyone ran to see what it was. They were now trapped by a giant gate.

"Well...I will not stop you from fighting. But only because it's too late to avoid it now anyway." Brook said, smiling a little. "I shall play a victory song when this is over to celebrate!"

Luffy looked at Brook with wide eyes. "You're a bard! You have to join us now!" Which led him to several punches. "You let him join and learned his story without knowing what he did?!"

The Straw Hats stood on the deck, sailing towards land so they could get in a good position. Franky took the chance to show off his Soldier Docking Channels. Chopper, Nami, and Usopp sailed on the Mini Merry, but were unable to turn back, to Luffy's annoyance. They heard a scream from the land, but then a jarring thud from the ship. "Hey guys, the anchor just dropped." Luffy said, looking at the descended paw. No one was nearby, so people started to worry. "Well don't just stand around, we need to hoist it before it takes us off balance." Franky said before another large thud was heard.

"What the hell is going on? The hatch just opened by itself..." Zoro said, hand on Wado. He looked around, preparing for an attack. What he saw was much much worse.

"Luffy! Stop playing around!" An angry Sanji yelled at Luffy. His cheeks stretched out much too far for any human. He tried to defend himself before his head was pushed in and forward. Leaving him on the ground. Zoro stared in horror as Sandai Kitetsu was drawn out from from his scarab and launched at Luffy.

Franky saw and quickly reacted...by kicking Luffy in the face and out of the way. Screaming a useless warning as Kitetsu lodged into the deck. He walked over to retrieve it and sighed. They all looked around and said in unison. "Something's on the ship..."

"I can't let Nami-swan go out there alone with ghosts or devil fruit users or whatever!" Sanji yelled, attempting to jump off the ship. He was grabbed by the ankles, leaving him to swing into the side of the ship face first before being thrown back.

"Whatever the hell it is, it doesn't want us to leave this sh-" Franky couldn't finish as he saw Luffy charge angrily past him. Everyone turned to look at Robin, who was being pushed back, using grown hands to hold back the invisible attacker.

"Something's trying to grab me!" She cried out, feeling a large tongue run across her face. "I-it's licked me?!" She yelled in disgust. The whisper she heard sent a chill down her back.

"Mmmm. You taste perfect. You'll make a perfect bride." The invisible beast whispered in her ear, panting at the thought of having the Raven haired beauty as his bride. Unfortunately for him, Luffy had good hearing.

Absalom grasped at the arm in front of him, a firm hand wrapped tightly around his neck. The seemingly harmless "Captain" had him in a death grip. He'd typically be able to pry off any hand but he couldn't get him off. The fool was rubber and he couldn't stretch the hand an inch.

Everyone stared at the captain who seemingly held air, but the force against Robin was gone. "Luffy, what are you-" A bright flash surrounded his head. Everyone yelled in fear at the sight of the explosion. A beastial laugh could be heard.

"You fool! We will take her as our bride!" The man yelled, turning visible to drop down. No one could face him. He was too powerful and could turn invisible after they saw the face of their death. He looked at Robin with an unsettling grin, before he was once again grabbed.

Everyone smiled in relief, staring at Luffy's now burned hat. It was blown back thankfully, so it didn't take much damage, but Luffy was known to attack over dirt marks.

Luffy brought the man close, staring him in the eyes as he drew back his fist. They expected a long speech about what his hat meant to him, before they realized the true thing the lion man hurt. "Robin is mine!" He yelled, anger warping his voice. Everyone stood back in fear for what he'd do. He screamed before launching a fist into the man's right arm. His elephant bones shattered under the incredible force, creating a shriek from the lion man. "YOU HEAR ME?! SHE'S MINE!" Another fist swung and hit his other arm, causing another cry from pain. Luffy raised his leg high over his head before slamming it back down on the man's foot"NO ONE GETS TO HURT HER!" Luffy brought his other leg up and repeated the process, threatening to send it through the deck under him. "EVER!" Luffy roared, drawing his hands back, twisting them around each other as he did.

Absalom was in pain. No one had managed to hurt him in so long. He tried to think. He was able to deal with Moriah's enemies so easily before. What had gone wrong? His body should have protect him. It was superior! But the rubber man was the apex predator. The man had broken his body so easily. What was he? His body was human, but those eyes. They weren't human at all. They weren't even any animals! They were red as fire and seemingly bottomless. Moriah's evil eyes didn't compare to the hate and rage exuding from these. The only thing this man wanted was his death.

"I WON'T LET HER BE HURT AGAIN!" Luffy's enraged yell snapped him out of his thoughts. His Gum Gum Bazooka shattered Absalom's chest and sent him flying into the mast. The cracking sound sent a chill down everyone's spine. The force behind it very well could have cracked the mast. Luffy drew back his arms and panted heavily. He walked over to the dying lion man and grabbed him by the throat. No one could expect the cruelty to follow from their captain next. Luffy walked over to the edge and threw him in the water. Damning him to drown in the captured sea.

The Straw Hats were frozen in fear. Their happy go lucky captain, gone, in the blink of an eye. Everyone slowly backed away. The panting boy staring down at the place he dropped the beast-man. He slowly turned and walked over to Robin, prompting a quick jump by Sanji, ready to defend her if Luffy had lost his mind. He was nudged aside as Luffy hugged her neck. "Franky...get us ready to go ashore." Luffy said, wiping the beast-man's saliva off of Robin as gently as he could. She didn't stop him. She wanted the saliva off as much as him. Maybe not as much actually. Luffy was determined to rid her of any trace of that man from her.

As Franky ran to ready the ship, Sanji turned to Brook. "You asked to see Nami-swan's panties. Why didn't you ask Robin?" He asked, curious as to how he was alive, if he were already dead.

"That's simple, Robin is married to Luffy, and marriage is sacred!" Brook said with a tear forming.

"Luffy threatened to rip your bones apart and beat them into bonemeal didn't he?" Sanji asked, seeing through the facade.

"He didn't need to... I just didn't have the chance before, and now I believe it would be in my best interest to never ask." Brook said, leaving the conversation to go help.

Sanji stayed behind to look at the damage. The blood that had leaked from the man. The actual crack in the mast from the blow the blow. "Never hurt Robin..." He said as he shuddered. Thankful the love was newfound.

* * *

"Luffy...that wasn't you. You didn't have to kill that...whatever he was." Robin said as she stood by her husband, clasping his hand. This made the third time Luffy killed for her, and it was making her skin crawl. This wasn't who he was.

"I did have to. I can't let anyone hurt you." He said, fighting to keep his face clear. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt, Robin..." He said, pulling her close to him.

"Luffy. We're pirates. Pirates always run that risk." She said, smiling into his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Than.. Maybe we should do what owl guy said." Luffy said as his eyes watered. Wiping them to better see her beautiful eye. They were a beautiful mystery to him. Sometimes Blue, sometimes Brown. As if the heavens themselves couldn't decide.

Robin couldn't breathe. Luffy was talking about giving up his dream for her protection. She couldn't let him do that. No matter how much she wanted a normal life with him. "Luffy. No. Your dream is to."

"You're my dream Robin!" He yelled, staring at her. "You're my dream. I fight for my dreams." He quickly buried his face in her chest, making her blush. "So if i don't have you, I can only have nightmares." He cried, holding her tighter.

"Luffy...we can talk about this later. The others need us." She said, helping him up.

"You're right...Let's kick that Moriah guy's ass."


	10. The Amazing Doctor Hogback!

Hello everyone! I'm happy to say that Deep Love has received 3,000+ views! I'd also like to thank my girlfriend, FaithfulPen, for drawing the story cover for this story of mine. Thank you all so much! Updates won't be as common for this arc, as I'll be spending more time perfecting them. But it's time for self promotion! My other story, Fighting For the Future should update every couple of days in the meantime. Whether or not you read it is up to you, reading this is already more than I could ask. With that being said, Eiichiro Oda has won the war. Claiming One Piece as his prize. He owns it, for now...[Insert Evil Laugh] EDIT: OMG How could I not notice this?! Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention. Chapter 11 was posted twice. This is chapter 10. So sorry everyone.

* * *

"Cerberus?! What kind of island is this?!" Nami cried as she, Chopper, and Usopp ran from the hellhound. The barks sent chills up their spines, but the little yip made Chopper question it. Turning to look, he saw that one of the heads of the vicious beast was a fox rather than a dog.

"Nami! This isn't Cerberus! One of those head's is a fox!" Chopper yelled, resting for a moment when the dog stopped to cry, then console itself.

"That doesn't matter now! It still wants to eat us!" Nami cried as she started running again.

"Yeah! Sorry!" Chopper cried, trying to keep up with the somehow faster Usopp.

"Look! Some stairs! We can get out of this damn moat!" Usopp yelled as he started charging up the stairs. Reaching the forest, he rushed them to climb up a tree. "Shh. I think we lost him."

"He can still smell us you idiot." Nami said, watching the dog search around their tree before slowly wandering off.

"Yeah. The three heads tend to interfere with each other." A fourth voice said, making everyone freeze before turning to see a weird bat like man in the tree with them. "Sorry, I was trying to find my dog when I stumbled upon you three. I'm Hildon." The man said, smiling. "It's about to be dark, and it will get very dangerous. Would you like a ride to Doctor Hogback's Mansion?"

"That would be gre-" Usopp had his mouth covered by Nami. "Did you forget who's giant island ship we're on? It's probably a trap." She whispered at him.

"Oh yeah...well we don't have a choice. I'd rather walk into the giant obvious mansion trap than be stuck in the belly of a damn devil dog." Usopp barely whispered, fearing the bat man's super hearing.

"Thank you Hildon, we'll gladly take a ride." They all said, following him to his carriage.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Franky asked, looking at the web that enveloped their ship. "We're stuck in this spider web thing." He said, tugging at it.

"Cool! That means we get to go adventure!" Luffy yelled, jumping on the rail. "Sanji! More lunches!" He called, legs swinging as he sat and waited.

Robin smiled and sat by him, leaning against his shoulder. "So, Luffy. Do you think there's monsters on the island? _Fufufu_." She laughed, thinking of all the terrifying things awaiting them.

"I hope! I wanna punch a Dragon!" Luffy yelled with a smile, picturing himself fighting a Dragon and punching it the face.

"I think a lot of people want to punch Dragon, Luffy." She said, remembering the news of his father.

"Well duh. It'd be so cool!" He said, oblivious to what she was getting at.

"Let's go Luffy. We need to save Nami-swan!" Sanji called as he jumped down. Franky followed after. Luffy decided to flatter Robin, grabbing her and jumping down.

"Think we could take this ship? Robin seems to like it." Luffy thought out loud as he walked towards the entrance.

"You'd steal a ship, from a _Shichibukai_ , because Robin likes it?" Franky asked, sweatdropping. Luffy was truly insane.

"Yeah? Why else would I? Want it Robin?" He asked her directly, causing her to giggle.

"That would insult Franky-san Luffy. The Thousand Sunny is far better than this ship." She said as she started walking down the stairs. The new development of Luffy's insanity making no one question their descent.

"Is that...Kerberus?" Sanji asked as a three headed dog came walking towards them.

"I think it's cute." Robin said with a smile as the dog came into view.

"You there! Dog! Robin likes you, so I'm going to tame you!" Luffy said, charging at the dog with his hand out. "Paw!"

Franky merely sighed and leaned against the wall of the moat. "He's wrapped around your finger." He said, shaking his head as Luffy stared into all eyes of the dog.

"Dammit! I said I'm taming you for Robin!" He yelled, scaring the dog with his anger.

" _Fufufu_. Like I'm not wrapped around his, Franky-san?" She said with a coy smile as she walked to the now 'tamed' animal.

Luffy smiled wide as they started walking, glancing at the faces of the dogs every so often. They shook when he did, his words echoing in their heads. 'If you so much as shake while she's on you, I'll neuter you for each head you have.'

"Thank you Luffy, though I don't believe we can keep the cute little guy." She said, petting the middle head lightly.

"Aww. I want to get you something though! How about a unicorn?" He asked, pointing at the unicorn having tea with a tree.

"Thank you for the offer Luffy… There's no beach and I don't have my knitting needles." She said, smirking at the terrified creature.

"Oh, okay." He said, scanning around for any possible gift. Ignoring the odd comment.

* * *

"What the hell?! Why is she throwing plates at me?!" Usopp cried as he ran from the onslaught of deadly plates, crying as they came dangerously close.

"Only two may enter." The zombie woman spoke plainly as she ran out of plates.

"Cindry! Stop torturing our guests! Surely we can make an exception this time!" A tall, fat man with a seemingly sewed on face said as he entered the room. "I'm so sorry, my love has issue with pirates. And plates...It all started when"

"You're him aren't you?! The Amazing Doctor Hogback!" Chopper squealed with stars in his eyes. Rushing to the man. "I'm such a fan! You're the greatest doctor in history! May I have your autograph?!" He yelled, leaving the other two members to sweatdrop.

"Eh...Where did he get a pen?" "And an autograph book..." The two asked, staring at the zombie who just assaulted them. She stared blankly, much as a zombie would.

"Why certainly. It's been so long since I've met a fan." He said with a devilish smile as he signed on the spot Chopper designated for him.

"Thank you thank you! May I see your lab? It's been a dream of-"

"No one may _ever_ see my lab. The work I do would crush the minds of anyone not prepared to witness its glory." He said, moving his face down to the horrified reindeer's. Everyone froze in fear from the harsh, threatening tone.

"But forget that! Hildon, would you mind showing our guests to their rooms. They appeared to have gotten dirty." Hogack said, eying the dirt and bone dust from their fall in the moat.

"Right away sir. This way my friends." Hildon said, leading them up the stairs to their rooms. "Showers are at the end of the hall. Please clean up and come down for dinner." He said, leaving them to accompany the doctor.

"Okay, you two. Guard me while I shower." Nami ordered, much to there protest.

"Fine...but we all guard each other!"

"Who's going to attack you in the shower, Usopp?!" Nami yelled in anger, hitting him with her Clima-tact.

"Anyone who wants to kill me easily!" He defended, cowering from her wrath.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Luffy asked as he looked around the graveyard. The crew that was with him looked around as well. That's when they saw the dirt in front of a tombstone start to shift. A bandaged 'man' climbed up from the ground. Moaning incoherently at them.

The sudden shock made everyone but Luffy freeze. First were ghosts that made everyone depressed, now zombies?! They all started to speak when Luffy walked over, grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him back into the ground. "Problem solved!" He yelled back with a grin, walking towards his friends when more zombies started to rise from their graves. "Ugh… Not solved." He groaned and walked back towards Robin. "Hey, Robin. Want a piece of a zombie?"

"No thanks Luffy. They've already decomposed. I prefer fresh body parts." She said with a smile, making the other three men cringe as Luffy pouted.

"Dammit! I'm never gonna find a cool gift! Stupid zombies!" He yelled, charging back at the undead creations. Causing them to run in fear from the crazed man.

"Umm...should we help him?" Franky asked, scratching his head as Luffy started tearing apart zombies out of sheer annoyance.

"Let's just kill the ones that run our way. I think he needs to let off some steam." Zoro said, sitting down on a tombstone and watching.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mansion

"We're all clean Doctor Hogback sir!" Chopper yelled in joy as they rushed to find him. He looked them over and smiled.

"Excellent! Come, it's time for dinner!" He called to them, leading them to the dining room. "It's so nice to have guests again. Cindry made pudding for you all." He said as she walked in, dumping handfuls of pudding onto the table. "Umm, dear. You could have used plates this one time..."

"It would be fine if all plates were..."

"Or bowls! We have bowls Cindry!" Hogback called, arguing with his zombie love. "Oh well, the tablecloth is so clean, we don't need plates or bowls!"

"But use spoons you savages!" Nami yelled at the two who sucked the pudding right off the table.

"But it's so good!" Chopper called, licking more up.

"Ugh...Thank you for all your kindness, Doctor Hogback sir. But we need to find our friends. Do you think we could go look for them?" Nami asked. She needed to play this safe. They knew their enemy, so Hogback was most likely his ally. But staying on his good side was a must as long as no-one directly attacked.

"Hmm...Normally I'd need to ask, and I haven't heard in from my colleague...But I'm sure they'll show up. We are, after all, in a giant mansion!" He said with a smile, unnerving Nami.

"Haha. Good point… Well, what would you suggest we do while we wait?" Nami asked, nervously. They needed to hold off and wait for Luffy and the others. As long as Hogback was with them, they may not be attacked.

"Oooh! Doctor Hogback! Please, tell me about some of your research!" Chopper yelled, ignoring the danger they were in. "I mean, what you can tell me..." He said, cowering back when he remembered the threat when he asked about the lab.

"Of course, Doctor Chopper! I've been studying the one thing every doctor wishes to cure. Death itself. Everyone has a loved one or a friend they wish they could bring back to life. I aim to do just that. I plan to eliminate death itself!" Hogback yelled, a sick form of stars shrouding his eyes. Only Chopper couldn't see the dark meaning behind his.

"I want to help you all I can Doctor Hogback!" He called as he stood. Nami and Usopp couldn't breathe as one thought entered their minds.

'Hogback creates Zombies!'

* * *

Wow. Okay everyone. This chapter is done. Sorry if it's too far from the original. Like I said, this is my least favorite arc so expect it to be the most heavily altered. Updates will be a little slow as I try to polish off the rough spots. [Self Promotion Time] While this story will be updating a bit slower than usual, my other story, Fighting For the Future, should be getting updates at a slightly faster rate. I know I've already promoted it once, so I doubt I will do it again during this story. It's just something I felt I needed to do. Thank you all for your support so far, I hope you enjoyed it all up till now.


	11. A New Ally?

Hello everyone! Wow, almost 5,000 You are all great! I'd like to thank you all for giving so much support to what I believed to be a short little thing for my own enjoyment. At this rate we'll reach 5,000 in no time! I'm so stoked! But onto the story, which is what you really want to read. OOC Warning, more for the character Hogback. I always thought he could be redeemed, so prepare for that. Of course my constantly lines of planning to steal One Piece from Eiichiro Oda, who currently owns it, has gotten the attention of some unwanted sources, so I'll be on the run, hand writing my chapters in Latin to avoid detection.

* * *

"Ahh! Old man with a big wound!" Luffy yelled as the old man with a big wound ran and knelt before the strangers.

"He's obviously a zombie you moron!" The men yelled at him angrily.

"No, I'm just an old man who's received a big wound." He said weakly, leaving them to facepalm.

"What do you want, old man with a big wound?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head. The men glared at him once again.

"Just call him old man or something…"

"I saw you battle those zombies stranger. You're extremely powerful, and I need your help. For I am far too weak..." He said as he held up his lantern. "M-my shadow. It was stolen."

"Ugh! That damn lizard guy!" 'Lizard Guy?' "Gekko Moriah! Stop stealing shadows you dick! People need those!" Luffy yelled angrily at the mansion. 'Oh...Gecko. Gekko'

"You...You know of Moriah?" The man asked as he started to weep. "Than you know what he does. Dooming people to lives of zombification, or hiding among the trees to avoid the zombies. We won't dare leave for fear of the sun's rays. I...I just want to feel the sun. One last time before my frail body gives to the torture I've endured..." He wiped his tears as the man patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to kick this guy's ass anyway, so sure." He said with a smile. "Oooh! Robin! You want his mansion?!" Luffy asked as he saw it. It looked like it had a vortex of malice, or something like that.

"House shopping so soon Luffy? Fufufu. Well I suppose the pitter patter of little feet would echo more..."

Sanji fell back, death overtaking his face at the notion of her and Luffy with

"Fufufu. Chopper would love to live with us, right Luffy?" She added, making everyone facefault as Luffy's face contorted in thought.

"Oh…I thought it was kids..." Luffy said, shocking everyone as he walked past the old man.

"You make a great couple! You're a lucky man! Love is a hurricane you youngsters!" The other 'old men with big wounds' called from the forest around them.

"Dammit! Shut up!" Sanji yelled in anger as he charged with them towards the mansion. Focusing on Nami and how he still had hope.

* * *

The clock in the main room struck midnight, and Doctor Hogback looked back in horror. "Oh no! I've missed my time!" He said, looking at the group before them. Absalom had yet to report in, so that could help him. But Perona and Moriah wouldn't miss another hunt. It was such a shame, he had grown to like these few. Especially the optimistic little Chopper. He looked around and sighed, if he left the room, the surprise zombies would...could. Could attack.

"E-everyone, I believe I need to leave." He said, looking at the eyes of his devoted fan begging him not to leave. He missed such appreciation of his work, even if Chopper hadn't seen his masterpieces. He had worked so hard to avoid the constant annoyance of patience, but he couldn't be praised without any.

"Unless of course you need my company." He said as he looked to Cindry. The beauty he gave up his career as a surgeon for stared blankly at them. Being alone with her, it was less apparent that she was so. Lifeless. These people were talking about dreams and goals he hadn't had in a long time.

"Oh please Doctor Hogback! You must tell me more about your early work!" Chopper yelled as he shook almost violently. He had a bad taste from what the doctor spoke of in terms of his new work, but in his prime Hogback was a miracle worker.

"Than stay I will! Well Chopper, my skills were sought by many people. They paid well for my expertise, so I gave them my best." He said, swelling his pride. "Though having so many patients, it began to annoy me. The more famous I became, the less time I had. I began to resent the ill and injured..."

Chopper looked physically hurt from such a statement, turning away from the doctor with tears in his eyes. "N-no doctor should ever resent his patients. They come to us for help!" He spit out to open space, trying to control his anger.

"I know Chopper..." Hogback stared blankly at the table in front of him, the stain from the pudding the only non-perfect spot before him. "The arrogance of the young is a dangerous thing. I thought my job was a means to an end. Getting rich and famous. I haven't worked on anyone who's shown gratitude in ten years..." With that, his eyes fell upon Cindry, and the two humans spoke up.

"Ten years without even a thank you?" "How could you stand it?"

"I've had my Cindry and my Research… Right dear?" Hogback asked Cindry, who didn't respond. Staring blankly forward. "That's right dear..." Hogback said, forcing a smile as if he heard a response.

"Doctor Hogback sir, what's wrong with Cindry?" Chopper asked, making Nami and Usopp freeze. They had figured it out since he said 'cured death' and now they were stumbling into it.

"I. I cured her Doctor Chopper...R-right Cindry?" He asked again, to no avail. "She was in a terrible accident. The world lost a beautiful woman...But I cured her of her ailment. I can cure everyone of death." He stood up slowly from his chair and hugged her. "No one should lose who they love. Even if they aren't loved." Cindry once again didn't respond. Staring blankly in the distance as the man hugged her.

* * *

"Hey! Guys! Are you okay?!" A voice called as a group of people ran in. "Where's Moriah? I gotta kick his ass!" Luffy yelled as he ran to the table.

"Luffy!" The three called as they ran to him, forcing him to give a big hug of relief.

"Hey, who's the guy hugging a zombie?" Luffy asked, causing them to fall to the floor in terror.

"T-that's Doctor Hogback! The greatest surgeon in the world!" Chopper yelled weakly from the floor as hogback stared back.

"Oh...Well thanks Hogback! They seem to be safe! Want to join our crew?" Luffy asked, ignoring the stares from his crew.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline. I've committed to Moriah. Besides, Absalom and Perona..."

"Who're they?" Chopper asked as he walked from the safety of Robin.

"The other commanders. Graveyard King Absalom, invisible-" Hogback was silenced by a yell from the young man.

"That bastard?! Is he still alive?! I swear I'll...I'll..." Luffy was calmed as Robin walked to him, petting his head to calm him down.

"Shh...It's okay Luffy. He's not going to hurt me." Robin said with a kiss to his cheek, the whole ordeal shocking Hogback.

"What do you mean still alive?! What did you do?" He asked in fear as he stepped back.

"I killed him for attacking Robin….So now I think I'll go kick Moriah's ass."

"What do you mean you killed him?! He was the most powerful in single combat outside Moriah himself! You...you may just be able to do it." Hogback said as he looked around the room. He could tell his surprise zombies were getting anxious. "Do you notice anything...odd, about the room?" He asked, sweat forming on his face. It would be best to stay on the good side of this crew.

"Hmm? Well you have a lot of dumb furniture and stuff..." Luffy said as he looked around.

"We're not dumb!" The 'furniture' yelled out in unison. Hogback's plan worked perfectly, they were shockingly stupid.

The crew got into a battle stance, leaving the zombies terrified. "Oh crap!" They yelled out as they started being attacked. The overwhelming force of every Straw Hat took them off guard. It wasn't long before they were beaten into submission.

"You can't beat Master Moriah, oink oink, he will capture you all." The pig over the fireplace said, making them all stare.

"Hey, Hogback. Can you show us around?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head.

"I suppose, if I have no other option." Hogback said, feigning fear.

"Good!" Luffy reached up and grabbed the pig. "Hey Robin, does killing zombies count?" Luffy asked as he looked back, causing the pig to oink in fear.

"I suppose not Luffy, they are already dead." She said with a smile, watching the fear in the pig's eyes. It was rather bothersome.

Luffy smiled and threw the pig in the fireplace before clapping his hands. "Shishishi! Zombie Bacon!" He yelled out in victory as he looked at the zombie.

"So...where's this Moriah guy? We need to kick his ass." Luffy said as if he was asking where the bathroom was.

Hogback sighed as he started walking. "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm prepared for the comments on "How could you do this? This isn't how the arc went! Hogback was evil!" Well, in my mind, Hogback was a selfish man who lost his reason to live on. Cindry was his love, even if she didn't return the love. Of course he still holds true on some key facts. Why should I help someone without profit? Patients are an annoyance. But he went from being a household name to a ghost. The only intelligent interaction was between Absalom, Perona, and Moriah. None of which truly appreciate what he was or is. Then comes in Tony Tony Chopper, and aspiring young doctor with a heart of gold and stars in his eyes. The crew knows who their enemy is before ever going on the island, so they know most everyone they meet is an enemy. Hogback isn't capable of fighting himself, so they buddy up to him to avoid being on the receiving end of tricks. Hogback is still out for self preservation, but with the entire crew at his feet, that's by befriending them. Please do tell me how you think of alternate Hogback, as I'm interested if you'd like him to you'd all like to see him develop away from his original character, or stick to his old self.


	12. Ghost Princess Perona Appears!

Hello everyone! Wow, 7,000 views. I know it's been a while since I've updated this and I apologize. I am trying to make this chapters as great as I can however. Going off script with a normal Luffy creates some certain challenges. As for why Luffy is going crazy over finding her a gift, that's just a little thing I added since my birthday's coming up. Thought it would be cute if he was tearing through their entire zombie forces out of pure annoyance. The only thing these zombies had on them to start was surprise anyway. They went after the weak trio and wouldn't stand a chance against the monster quadro (you'll see why it's quadro in this chapter) But anyway, Eiichiro Oda own One Piece and I own this sandwich. You can't see it but I totally have one and it's mine. Okay it's not, you caught me. I'm sorry.

* * *

"Master Moriah will not be happy…" Hogback muttered under his breath as he walked them towards the Wonder Garden. If they were to take on Moriah himself, they couldn't afford to be depressed in the middle of the fight.

"Shishishi. Good, no one who steals shadows deserves to be too happy." Luffy said with a smile as he walked behind the great doctor. He was eager for a fight. He'd get a new crew mate. Though he still needed a gift for Robin…

"Do not underestimate him. Or… Her." Hogback said as he came to a stop, causing Luffy to walk into him. He shook lightly at the sight of the pink haired young woman.

"Horohorohoro. Thank you." A pink haired woman said as she leaned on an umbrella. "You never say anything nice anymore." She joked before looking over the people in front of her. Nothing a few hollows couldn't stop.

"That's Perona, she-"

"Hey! Perona! Wanna join our crew?!" Luffy yelled out before smiling, causing everyone to sweatdrop. He bounded towards the girl with he trademark grin.

"She's our enemy!" Everyone yelled in unison at Luffy, but he and Robin walked forward anyway. She wouldn't leave him to jump into a trap alone.

"So?" Luffy responded as he got closer. "So do you want to join us or… Will you do me the favor of ending my miserable life." Luffy said before slumping to the floor. A ghost passed through his chest before floating towards the others.

"She's the one in charge of those ghosts!" The rest of the crew, save for the weakling trio, yelled as Luffy lied motionless. They had witnessed the effects of those things first hand when they failed to fight them.

"Horohorohoro. That was my Negative-" Perona's mouth was covered by a sprouted hand just before her body started to be pulled back. Her legs stood straight as her upper body was forced backwards. Unless she was an expert limbo enthusiast, that was not how her body was supposed to bend.

"It's not lady like to go after another woman's man." Robin said calmly as she walked to Luffy. She carefully pulled him up and dusted him off. Hardly paying any attention the screams of pain in the phantom limb she had sprouted.

Perona could hardly think as she was inched back. She was on the breaking point, quite literally, as the vengeful woman tugged more and more.

The crew was in shock. They always knew on some level that Robin could do more than she let on. After all, her experiences before joining including being an actual assassin. But this was a glimpse into it they did not expect. If a butterfly were to land on that poor girl it would be too much pressure.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Robin asked, forcing him to stare into her eyes and not at the ground. It didn't take long before he started to snap out of it.

"Huh… Yeah. I think so." He still seemed down, but he wasn't begging for his life to end, so it was a good start from last time. With his new state settling, Robin turned her attention to the girl.

"Good. Now, what do you have to say?" Robin asked as she turned to Perona. She removed the hand covering her mouth and smiled. She knew very well what the girl would say. Many would say it in this state.

"I'm Sorry! Please! It hurts!" Perona was in tears from the pain. She could feel bones start to shake inside her body from the immense pressure. No human should bend this way, not even a Ghost Princess.

Robin briefly considered snapping her spine for the unprovoked attack. However, when she looked at Luffy, she changed her mind. She couldn't tell him to not kill for her if she would do the same for him. Especially if he didn't hold a grudge over the attack.

"Fufufu. I may want her. Her screams are quite cute." Everyone but Luffy was in a cold sweat. Robin was a bit dark but this was pure sadism.

"Like a maid? Or more like a pet?" Luffy asked with a puzzled face before looking at Perona. He didn't really care why Robin would want her, the fact that she did was enough.

"How are you so calm with this?!" They all yelled once again as Luffy walked over to Perona. Robin just said she wanted to keep a person as a possible pet.

"Hey, Perona. She's keeping you." Luffy said, earning a weak nod from the once feared girl before she was dropped to the ground. Her breathing was heavy and she rolled over, gripping at her back. She'd agree to anything to keep from having that happen again.

"You people are all monsters..." Hogback muttered at the sight. That woman took Perona down like she a doll. How was she not the one leading these misfits?!

"We can't just keep her you two!" Nami yelled in fear and anger, jarring everyone out of their shock. Robin was even scarier than they gave her credit for. "She's not a pet!"

"Aww… Dammit!" Luffy yelled before he spotted some zombified animals heading towards them. "I want a gift!" He yelled as he charged the beasts, making them freeze and run away.

Everyone but Perona sweatdropped as Luffy took on a small army of zombie animals. "Should we go get him?" Hogback questioned his newly found allies as they encircled Perona.

"If you want to get the idiot, be our guest." Sanji said as he helped up the fallen woman. "Chopper! Tend to this beautiful young lady!" He barked at Chopper, who quickly rushed to check for injuries.

"Eh… You're right, lets let him be." Hogback said as Luffy ripped apart a zombified elephant with relative ease. The previous thought on how he was the captain vanished at his incredible strength. He then refocused on the issue at hand. "Are you all really going to keep Perona?" He asked, fearing his own safety if they were capable of killing Absalom and incapacitating the Ghost Princess with such ease.

"Fufufu. I was teasing the poor girl." Robin said as he looked at Perona. Luckily she had supressed her pain at the sight of the adorable reindeer doctor. "Despite how cute she would be in a maid's outfit, I don't believe Sanji-san could control himself." She added with a smile, making the erocook in question fall into a depression

"That's a relief…" Hogback said as he returned to Cindry's side. Being around actual people was beginning to diminish her value to him. He was able to see past the shroud he put on himself. She wasn't who she was, but was all he had. "The night hunt is about to begin, Master Moriah will be coming for it. With Absalom dead and Perona," He looked back over at the woman who tried to keep her distance from Robin. She was using Chopper to keep herself calm. "...dealt with, and myself an ally, he's all you need to worry about."

"I doubt he'll be too big of an issue." Zoro said plainly as Luffy returned from the small wooded area. Luckily the zombies didn't have blood, because the way he fought would have left him coated. When he knew the enemy couldn't feel pain or necessarily die, he was more savage than a rabid boar. Which he swore he saw in a bride's dress hanging from a tree.

"Do not underestimate Master Moriah." Perona said weakly as she approached. She lacked the strength to fight all of them, even with ghosts. If that woman was willing to break her spine over one hollow, the rest may be even crueler. "He's been getting more powerful for years. He's been preparing to battle a Yonko." 'May as well inform them they'll lose'

"Wait! Does he want to fight Shanks?!" Luffy yelled in a mixture of anger and amusement. He had never met this Moriah guy, but he knew no one could take on Shanks. "I'll kick his ass! Moriah! Moriah!" Luffy yelled in anger at the sky. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Luffy yelling for his enemy, destroying the element of surprise.

Robin quietly covered his mouth and refocused him on the conversation. They may not have to fight him if they could get all the information they could.

"It's not Shanks." Hogback added. He highly doubted Perona knew exactly who Moriah hated so much. She was the least loyal of the three after all. Absalom could have shined the most light on the story perhaps, but he was at the bottom of the sea. He took a deep breath as he prepared to abandon his home for good. "Master Moriah wants to take on Kaido of the Beasts"

* * *

Post story author's notes! Hooray! I imagine not everyone will be happy with this chapter. But others may like it. I'm planning on making the next chapter a lot of flashbacks and character development. Could we see half of the mysterious four allying with the Straw Hats? Will Moriah awake from Luffy's screams? Will the One Piece be discovered within Luffy's heart? One of these things is less likely than the rest, but I won't say which. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
